QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI
by hinasweet
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata y Naruto estuvieran comprometidos sin amor? y entre los invitados de la novia y del novio llega un oji negro  ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata comenzara a interesarse por el mejor a migo de su futuro esposo?
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si…

En la misma época que la novela Orgullo y prejuicio…. BUENO lo pongo de referencia por que no sé que año es exactamente ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata y Naruto estuvieran comprometidos sin amor? y entre los invitados de la novia y del novio llega un oji negro ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata comenzara a interesarse por el mejor a migo de su futuro esposo? Y aun peor que este le correspondiera a pesar de su compromiso con Sakura

Compromiso anunciado

En una habitación de una mansión, bastante iluminada por la luz del sol, se encontraba una joven discutiendo con su padre, trataba de convencerlo de no obligarla a casarse con su mejor amigo Naruto.

-Padre esto es un error Naruto y yo solo podemos vernos como amigos además…

-Hinata esto no esta a discusión tanto el padre de Naruto como yo hemos decidido que ustedes dos se casaran dentro de dos meses

-Pero padre…

-¡Basta Hinata! Ya te he dicho que no debes tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden, si quieres que este compromiso se rompa pídeselo a Naruto el si tiene voz y voto en esta decisión, tu no.

-Entonces solo porque es hombre, ¿Naruto si puede decidir?

-No crees que es obvio…

-Pero se trata de mi futuro y…

-No me importa lo que quieras para tu futuro, sé que Naruto es la mejor opción que tienes y ya esta decidido solo tenemos que preparar todo y los dos se unirán en matrimonio, además es tu mejor amigo ¿Qué más podrías pedir? Te vas a unir con una persona que quieres mucho… que quieres desde hace tiempo…

-Tienes razón padre es una persona que quiero pero no lo amo y deseo casarme con alguien por amor, no por conveniencia o acaso crees que no sé que me quieres casar con el por su dinero…

-Como te atreves a hablarme así… ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma jovencita! Recuerda que estas hablando con tu padre y no con un sirviente-. Le dijo furioso al mismo tiempo que le volteo la cara con su mano.

-L-lo siento padre…- Dijo esto ultimo apenas audible para el oído de su padre mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe.

-Sera mejor que te vistas y te arregles de inmediato, Naruto vendrá a visitarte para pedir tu mano y supongo que querrá pasear contigo así que apúrate…

-Si, lo hare padre…- Agacho su mirada tornándose triste.

Hiashi salió de su habitación y fue cuando entro la nana de la chica.

-Mi pequeña Hinata veo tu mirada triste…-

-No es nada nana.

La observo un momento y enojada le pregunto. -¿Acaso tu padre te golpeo?

-Fue mi culpa no debí hablarle de ese modo fui muy osada con el…

-Mi niña tienes que tomar en cuenta que desde que tu madre murió tu padre ya no es el mismo, compréndelo un poco… aunque eso no significa que deba golpearte.

-Si mamá estuviera aquí todo seria distinto, me daría consejos y no permitiría que me hicieran esto…

-Mi niña mejor dese un baño y yo mientras arreglare el vestido y el corsé que se pondrá para ver a su prometido

-Gracias, nana no sé que haría sin ti

-Anda ve.

Hinata se dio una ducha relajante y al salir, tomo su bata y se la puso, tomo una toalla y envolvió su larga cabellera en esta, ya en su recamara se puso su ropa interior y su nana comenzó a ajustarle el corsé, después se puso el vestido, este era un hermoso vestido lleno de holanes y con un enorme moño azul cielo, el vestido era azul eléctrico, ajustado a su cuerpo, mientras su nana le arreglaba el cabello, le hacia caireles para después sujetarle el cabello con unas peinetas que eran de la madre de Hinata, cuando ya estaba lista salió en busca de su prometido que la esperaba en una de las grandes habitaciones de esa mansión.

El joven dueño de unos ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba sentado esperando a Hinata en una especie de sala, en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta se paro, tomo su mano y la beso, la chica en seguida se ruborizo por el acto y lo saludo.

-B-Buenos días N-Naruto…

-Me imagino que ya te enteraste

-Si y no se ni que decir ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con esto?

-Creo que aunque no estemos enamorados con el tiempo podemos lograrlo, eres mí mejor a miga y no creo encontrar una mejor opción.

-Ya veo… yo en realidad quería pedirte que desistieras…- El chico la miro extrañado- …que cancelaras el compromiso, por los dos, ambos sabemos que esto no es lo mejor, sé que puedes encontrar a una mujer que seguramente amaras con locura y…

-Hinata ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

-Es que…

-Respóndeme con sinceridad…

-Naruto no compliques más las cosas…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Veo que esto no te hace feliz, pero lamento decirte que no lo hare, me casare contigo… ya lo decidí.

-Pero Naruto…

-Sabes que no puedo cancelar este compromiso, mi padre me mataría… pero te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo- Dijo tomando entre sus manos las manos de la chica

-Ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder…- Y aparto sus manos del chico, dándole la espalda.

-¿No crees que pueda hacerte feliz? ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

-Por supuesto que no pero tu no me amas y yo no te amo… esto no va a funcionar, eres mi mejor amigo pero no creo encontrar la felicidad contigo.

-Pero tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a amarnos y hasta…

-¿Crees que eso llegue a pasar? ¿Crees que nos vamos a enamorar después de un tiempo viviendo juntos?

-Tú confía en mi, todo será diferente después de la boda

**Bueno hasta aquí esta historia nueva y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de Luis Fonsi y Christina Aguilera llamada "Si no te hubiera conocido".**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera solo un poco, pero me gustaría más si me lo hacen saber con un Review bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si…

Día mojado

-¿No crees que pueda hacerte feliz? ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

-Por supuesto que no pero tu no me amas y yo no te amo… esto no va a funcionar, eres mi mejor amigo pero no creo encontrar la felicidad contigo.

-Pero tal vez con el tiempo lleguemos a amarnos y hasta…

-¿Crees que eso llegue a pasar? ¿Crees que nos vamos a enamorar después de un tiempo viviendo juntos?

-Tú confía en mí, todo será diferente después de la boda

-Eso espero Naruto… eso espero- Y se dieron un abrazo.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados se reunieron con sus padres que al parecer habían estado hablando de la fecha de la boda, al entrar en la habitación contigua encontraron a dos hombres sentados en unas sillas, alrededor de una mesa bastante grande, los dos hombres maduros al ver entrar a Hinata con Naruto en seguida se levantaron en señal de cortesía y como era costumbre hacerlo cuando entraba a una habitación una mujer, Naruto ayudo a sentarse a Hinata que se sentó a un lado de su padre y después Naruto camino al lado contrario de la mesa para sentarse junto a su padre, ya que los dos se encontraban sentados comenzó la platica, el padre de Naruto pidió como era debido la mano de Hinata y después de unas palabras por ambos padres, les comentaron acerca de la fecha para la que seria la unión matrimonial.

-Hijo el señor Hyuuga y yo comentábamos que es buena idea que la boda se realice dentro de tres meses y medio y no dos meses como habíamos acordado ya que queremos que los preparativos se realicen con más calma y sobretodo para que podamos avisar a todos los invitados y que ninguno falte por algún inconveniente de que les hayamos enviado la invitación tarde y ya tengan otro compromiso… ¿Qué te parece la idea Naruto?

-Pues por mi la fecha que ustedes escojan esta bien… no veo algún inconveniente… me parece perfecto…

-Bien pues sin más que decir yo creo que seria conveniente que nos retiremos…

-¿Tan pronto señor Namikaze? Yo esperaba que se quedaran un tiempo más sirve que aparte de que nuestros hijos conviven un poco nosotros también ¿no cree? Y si quiere pueden quedarse a comer

-Me parece bien pero por favor solo dígame Minato

-Esta bien Minato ¿Acepta mi invitación?

-La acepto

-Y también le pido que me llame Hiashi

-Esta bien Hiashi mi hijo y yo aceptamos su invitación… Naruto hijo que te parece si das un paseo con tu prometida mientras su padre y yo platicamos…

-Con todo gusto. Naruto se paro de su asiento ya que llego a lado de la joven le mostro una mano y le dijo:- Señorita me haría el placer de acompañarme a dar un paseo por su hermosa casa…

Hinata enrojeció y enseguida le tomo la mano, los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a el jardín donde Hinata cuidaba de este con ayuda de algunas muchachas empleadas.

-Tu jardín esta enorme y muy bello, ¡Que bien lo cuidas!

-No lo hago sola me ayudan…

-Bueno pero una parte de que el jardín este como este se debe a ti aun que sea una parte pequeña.

-Si tienes razón… mi madre pasaba mucho de su tiempo aquí y yo siempre le ayudaba, así que ahora que ya no esta es mi deber hacerlo.

-Ya veo…No quise hacerte sentir mal- El chico agacho la mirada sintiéndose culpable por sus palabras.

-oh!… no me malentiendas no estoy triste por recordar a mi madre, de hecho me encanta estar aquí, así siento que estoy un poco más cerca de ella.

-Es bueno saberlo…

Durante los siguientes minutos se sumieron en un silencio que Naruto se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Así que dentro de tres meses y medio estaremos casados…

-Así es…

-Yo creo que podemos funcionar como pareja ¿Tu que crees?

-La verdad es que no lo se…

-Muchas personas hoy en día se casan sin amor y todo les funciona a la perfección y algunos tienen la dicha de enamorarse después de algún tiempo…

-¿Pero si somos de los que no tienen esa dicha y no se enamoran

-¿Y si la encontramos?… No seas negativa Hinata además en lo que a mi respecta te prometo mi fidelidad, mi cariño y por supuesto la felicidad que pueda darte…

-¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! Tu vas a darme lo que este en tus manos pero y ¿Si lo que estas dispuesto a darme no me llena lo suficiente como para ser feliz?

-¿Porque eres tan negativa?

-No soy negativa soy realista

-Pues para mi es pesimismo y negatividad… lo siento pero eso es para mi. Hizo cara de puchero haciendo que Hinata creyera que estaba enojado.

Hinata suspiro y lo miro directo a los ojos. –Hay Naruto perdóname es que todo esto es tan repentino para mi, no me hago a la idea todavía… de verdad perdóname tratare de ser más optimista ¿si?

-Bueno lo pensare. Haciendo como que ya no estaba enojado de pronto su sonrisa se torno malévola y Hinata tuvo miedo por unos instantes. –Pero tal ves con esto si te perdone. Tomo un envase lleno de agua y se lo roseo en la cara

-Ahh si pues toma esto…- La chica de lo frio y sorprendida que se sintió tembló y tomo otro recipiente y se lo derramo en la cabeza.

Y a si continuaron mojándose hasta que la nana de la chica los sorprendió y, los regaño.

-Señoritos ¿pero que están haciendo?

-Nana…

-Los dos están completamente empapados señorito Uzumaki por favor hágame el favor de acompañarme le pediré al señorito Neji que le preste un poco de ropa y usted señorita Hinata valla a su habitación, en un momento la alcanzare para prepararle otro vestido…

-Si esta bien, gracias nana…

Naruto y Hinata se metieron a la casa y subieron unas enormes escaleras luego Naruto y la madura mujer entraron en una habitación y Hinata continuo caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, ya en ella, la chica abrió un enorme armario y escogió un vestido rosa con blanco y lo saco, en seguida entro la nana de la chica y le ayudo a ponerse el hermoso vestido.

-Nana ¿Neji-nisan si quiso prestarle ropa a Naruto?

-No tubo de otra, lo hizo más por que era necesario que por que quisiera, ya sabes que es muy celosos cuando se trata de ti.

-Si ya lo veo

-No escuchaste que le comentara algo a Naruto acerca del compromiso

-No señorita supongo que se lo quiere comentar el mismo personalmente

-Tienes razón

-Pues bien ya quedo lista y se ve preciosa como siempre solo falta el cabello.…

-Nana ¿Crees que es necesario?

-Desde luego no querrá que su prometido la vea en estas fachas o ¿si?

-Pero él es el culpable…

-Ni hablar mi niña la tienen que ver en todo momento como a una dama refinada… ¿me escucho? Siempre debe ser así.

-Esta bien, esta bien

Después de un rato Hinata ya estaba fastidiada y después su nana le dijo que ya había terminado, de repente alguien toco la puerta…

-Pase

-Amm soy yo Neji

-¡Oh Neji! ¡Pasa por favor!

-Gracias… Hinata ya me entere por tu prometido de la boda ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Hace poco lo se y no lo creí necesario

-Pues yo creo que es algo muy importante como para ocultármelo ¿no crees?

-Lo siento

-¿Usted no quiere casarse con él no es así?

-¿Soy tan transparente?

-Es que no le veo feliz y debería estarlo si quisiera casarse con el.

-A ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que no me entusiasma mucho lo de la boda pero no tengo opción.

-Ya veo… pues a el si se le ve muy entusiasmado… ¿Ha intentado comentarle lo que siente a Uzumaki-san?

-Si pero él se empeña en que seriamos muy buena pareja y que con el tiempo podremos enamorarnos

-Y ¿usted que piensa?

-No estoy segura de que eso suceda

-¿No cree enamorarse de el?

-La verdad no

-¿Y ya le comento a Hiashi-sama de esto?

-Desde luego que lo hice pero no me quiere escuchar.

-Si que es un problema

-¿Usted cree poder interceder por mi?

-La verdad no creo, su padre ya a tomado una decisión…

-Eso creí…

-Pero puedo hacer algo más por usted…

Fin del capitulo

**Y bien que les pareció el segundo capitulo, ¿Qué será lo que su primo puede hacer por ella? ¿Ustedes que creen? Bueno espero que les haya gustado por que lo escribí con mucho cariño jeje bueno nos vemos en el tercer capitulo.**

**Los quiere… Hinasweet**

**Gracias a los primeros que me enviaron review…**

Hinn123: Que bueno que te gusto

Kierinahana: Gracias por poner mis dos fic entre tus favoritos Mil gracias! jiji

megan uzumakii: Gracias por tu opinión créeme la tomare en cuenta para que la historia sea más interesante.

Kikuta-Madare: Si lo se es un poco corto pero es que en ese momento se me termino la inspiración… que bueno que te haya gustado Mil gracias por tu review.

Pau 3: Que bueno que te parezcan tiernas y sobretodo que te agraden en verdad eso es lo que quiero lograr en cada uno de los que lean mis historias jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

¿CREES PODER INTERCEDER POR MÍ?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si…

-¿Usted cree poder interceder por mi?

-La verdad no creo, su padre ya a tomado una decisión…

-Eso creí…

-Pero puedo hacer algo más por usted…

-Ahh si ¿Qué?

-Pues si se casan, cuando el la trate mal o no le dé su lugar y se pase de listo yo puedo darle su merecido

-¿Pegarle?

-Si cuando usted diga yo…

-No cree que está exagerando

-Es solo una medida para que aprenda a respetarla y hacerle saber que usted no esta sola

-Se lo agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario, Naruto jamás me pondría una mano en sima él es todo un caballero…

-Pues de todas maneras mi oferta seguirá estando en pie.

-…Lo que me da a entender es que no le agrada ni un poco Naruto…

-Se ve que tiene una relación muy estrecha ya que hasta lo llama por su nombre… -En seguida la chica se ruborizo.

-B-Bueno… L-Lo que p-pasa es que el me permitió llamarlo así

-ahh sí ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-No mucho

-¿Y él ya la llama por su nombre?

-¡S-si!

-Seguramente es un chico muy osado…

-Na-Naruto es un buen hombre

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque él es mi mejor amigo

-Yo que tu me cuidaría de…- Pero en ese instante su nana entro a la habitación.

-Mi niña su prometido la espera a fuera

-oh Nana dile que enseguida voy.

-Esta bien mi niña

-Sera mejor que en otro momento continuemos esta platica… me retiro

-Esta bien… El chico hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Hinata se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su primo y no se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba la puerta y como nadie le contestaba decidió entrar.

-¡Hinata por que tardas tanto!… Hinata. El joven se acercó demasiado a la chica y eso hizo que se sobresaltara y que sus mejillas se vieran teñidas de un rojo intenso.

-¡N-Naruto! La chica casi cae de su asiento haciendo que Naruto detuviera la caída y haciendo que ambos se acercaran más, si es que eso era posible

-…- Los dos se miraron a los ojos, estaban a punto de besarse

-…-Hinata abrió los ojos muy sorprendida cuando Naruto roso sus labios contra los de ella pero en ese instante entro Neji y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Pero que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí, me voy solo unos segundos y tu intentas seducir a mi prima!

Neji en seguida se acercó a la chica para ayudarle a pararse aventando a Naruto que ya le había dado su mano para ayudarla

-¿Seducir dices?- Contesto el chico con cara ingenua.

-Apártese… Hinata-sama se encuentra bien…

-S-si… pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo…

Y para hacerlo enfadar Naruto dijo: -Si primito no estábamos haciendo nada que una pareja no hiciera… por que tu prima y yo estamos comprometidos y…

-No me llames primito… aun no somos nada

-Tú lo has dicho… aun no

-Déjese de tonterías ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en la habitación de Hinata-sama?

-Pues toque la puerta pero nadie me contesto así que decidí entrar que tal si le había pasado algo a Hinata y…

-Pues para la próxima mejor absténgase de decidir cosas que no le hagan ver como un caballero, ante la sociedad…

-Cálmate primito, la señorita Hinata y yo solo llevábamos unos segundos aquí, y no pretendíamos hacer algo indebido…

-Sera mejor que controle sus instintos mientras se trate de mi prima porque cuando yo me entere de que intenta algo indebido le aseguro que yo mismo le…

-¿Me esta amenazando?- Dijo el oji azul con tono desafiante.

Hinata en cuanto lo escucho se puso en medio de los dos y preocupada los llamo: -Neji-nisan…. N-Naruto.

-Solo le doy un aviso, no quiero que le toque un pelo a…

-¿Insinúa que yo podría tocar a Hinata? ¡Jamás me atrevería a tocarla!... No podría tocarla jamás la lastimaría ¿me entiende?

-Solo quiero que sepa que ella no está sola y…

-Lo sé no tiene que inmortalizármelo, lo tengo más que entendido

-Bien, ahora tendré que pedirle un favor, ¿Podrían salir de la habitación? Tengo que reunirme con Hiashi –sama y no pienso dejarlos solos en una habitación sin alguien que los controle y los observe…- Espero a que los dos salieran de la habitación de la muchacha.

-Sí, si como digas primito…

-Y por última vez deja de decirme primito, ni siquiera cuando estén casados dejare que tome esas atribuciones conmigo…- Lo miro severamente y dijo: - Con permiso…- Y se alejo, no sin antes dirigirle a Naruto una mirada de advertencia.

-Parece que estamos solos…- Y soltó un resoplido de indiferencia.

-Sí así parece…

-Las palabras de su amable primo me han advertido que no le agrado ni un poco…

-El suele ser muy hostil con todas las personas, para mi no es algo nuevo que se haya comportado de esa manera contigo

-¿Entonces no le agrado?

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera responderle la voz de la nana, los interrumpió.

-Le trataría diferente si no estuviera comprometido con su querida prima, suele ser muy celoso si se trata de mi niña…

-¡Nana no diga eso!- La reprendió la peli azul

-Yo solo digo la verdad… mi niña el joven Neji le quiere demasiado solo quiere protegerle, piensa que esa es la forma de mantenerla a salvo- Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Naruto que puso cara de sorprendido

-¿A salvo de qué?- Pregunto Hinata

-Pues al parecer de sus pretendientes

-¿A qué se refiere?

-hablaremos después mi niña y le explicare mejor… -Dicho esto bajo las escaleras y desapareció

-Creo que mi nana sabe algo de Neji-nisan que yo no se

-Si ya veo…- Dijo con aire distraído

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?

-¿Sabes? Pienso que su primo siente algo más por usted.

-¡¿Qué? No entiendo….

-Ahora lo se, después de lo que su nana dijo es más que obvio que es así

-Como puedes pensar eso Neji-ni san es…

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, creo que deberías abrir los ojos…

-Lo que usted dice carece de coherencia

-¿Y ahora me vuelves a tratar de usted?

-Tal vez Neji-ni san tenga razón y no debería de tratarlo con tanta confianza…

-Hinata no te pongas así conmigo, yo solo pienso que… esta bien tienes razón, no debí comentar algo de lo que no estoy seguro, pero si debes estar segura de que no lo dije con intención de incomodarte… ¿Podríamos volver a tratarnos como antes?

-Esta bien pero con más respeto sobretodo frente a los demás

-Esta bien

-Lo mejor seria que bajemos a reunirnos con nuestros padres…-

-Si creo que es lo mejor

**¿Qué tal les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si, por cierto una pregunta ¿les gustaría que hubiera rivalidad entre Hinata y Sakura? y sobre todo ¿que tuvieran una pelea al estilo antiguo (o de palabras)? Háganmelo saber porfis por que ya tengo bastantes ideas de como seria su primer encuentro a solas de estas dos chicas y no se si poner la rivalidad o no, sobre todo porque Sakura haría el papel de malita aunque explico que no tengo nada en contra de ella.**

**Bueno cualquier cosa avísenme, yo con todo gusto les respondo jeje.**

**NOTA: NECESITO MÁS REVIEWS, T.T siento que no les gusta la historia o tal vez no hay muchos lectores bueno pero porfas pónganme aunque sea un comentario chiquito sale? **

**Los quiere Hinasweet. **


	4. RESPUESTA ANON

Anon:Honestamente, tener muchos o pocos reviews, no hace que tu historia seamejor o peor. Deberias escribir porque te gusta hacerlo y no solo para recibirpalabras bonitas de los lectores. Estaba pendiente de tu historia, pero novale la pena continuar leyendola si la escribes para satisfacer tu ego.

RESPUESTA A ANON:

Pongo mi respuesta aquí ya que no tenia forma de contactarte….

Tienes razón en lo que me dices y créeme no lo hago por mi ego lo hago porque me encanta escribir, de hecho tengo varias historias que me gustaría publicar ya sea en Fanfic. O en otro lugar y lamento mucho que hayas tenido una mala visión sobre mi persona, no me gustaría que te quedaras con una mala impresión de mi, creo que malinterpretaste, yo lo único que quería era tener más review para saber si les estaba gustando o no la historia, pero sobretodo para saber si debía cambiar algo o algo así y con respecto a si quieres seguir leyendo la historia es tu decisión, aunque me enojaría muchísimo conmigo misma por haber perdido a un lector por una tontería mía, créeme gracias por aclararme lo que sentiste.

Pd. Espero cambies de opinión y sigas leyendo si no de todas maneras gracias

Atte: Hinasweet.


	5. Chapter 5

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

ME SIENTO DEBIL

ACLARACION: En esta historia no existe ni Itachi ni Hanabi, quise que los dos azabaches fueran hijos únicos jeje

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si…

Los dos jóvenes bajaron a reunirse con sus padres, iban algo incomodos por la situación que hace unos minutos habían protagonizado, ya que llegaron con sus progenitores, hablaron de nuevo sobre la boda y los preparativos, confirmando así de nuevo la fecha, continuaron hablando ahora de las invitaciones y de las personas que iban a invitar, decidieron así que la boda se celebraría en la mansión de los Hyuuga´s, de repente discutían sobre como debían acomodar a los distintos invitados hasta que decidieron irse por el camino fácil y acomodarlos por familias y a los amigos que ellos mismos decidieran donde sentarse el mismo día del festejo.

Después de unas horas de haber acomodado a sus invitados, el padre de Hinata le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que preparara la mesa del comedor para que comieran…

-¿Podría preparar la mesa para que nos sentemos a comer?

-Si, señor en seguida todo estará listo

Esperaron unos minutos a que estuviera lista la mesa con los alimentos, ya que les informaron que todo estaba listo, comenzaron a comer, al terminar, el señor Namikaze se disculpo y dijo:

-Bueno todo estuvo delicioso, es una lastima que tengamos que retirarnos, todavía tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, y sobretodo enviar las invitaciones a los invitados, fue un gusto conversar con usted… es decir… Hiashi, fue un gusto conversar con usted, estoy seguro que mi hijo paso un lindo día a lado de su prometida…

-Y así fue padre

-Espero podamos visitarles muy pronto, con permiso… nos retiramos…

-Créame el gusto fue mio y espero que pronto puedan visitarnos, que tengan un lindo día.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le beso la mano en señal de despedida.

-Fue todo un gusto…- La jalo levemente y le dijo al oído: -¿Así es como debemos tratarnos frente a los demás?

Ella ruborizada movió la cabeza en forma de respuesta afirmativa y el continuo diciendo:- Más que entendido, de ahora en adelante así nos trataremos, espero verla pronto…

Y se alejó de la chica dejándola turbada y sumida en sus pensamientos, su padre rompiendo sus pensamientos le dijo: - ¡¿Qué haces allí parada ve a acompañarlos a la puerta?

-¿Ahh? ¡S-sí!

Hinata corrió a alcanzarlos, antes de que una sirvienta abriera la puerta ella la abrió y le dijo a esta que se podía ir, que ella los despediría, abrió la puerta y los guio por el enorme jardín, un sirviente les abrió la puerta de salida y así fue como los despidió, claro, como se debía, para cuando llego a la puerta principal de su casa(Es decir pasando el jardín) cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella dejando escapar un suspiro, la angustiada joven se sentía muy desilusionada, sabia que debía sentirse afortunada por casarse con su mejor amigo, pero aun así se sentía vacía, y no tenia ni la más remota idea de porque, el estar tan cerca de Naruto esta mañana la había confundido mucho, sobre todo porque habían estado a punto de besarse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Naruto estuvo a punto de besarme y lo peor es que yo le iba a corresponder, eso no esta bien aunque estemos a punto de casarnos y además no se si deba casarme con el, es decir lo quiero pero solo como amigo… hermano, no como algo más, yo quiero casarme con alguien por amor…

-Todos quisiéramos casarnos por amor…

-¡N-Neji!

-Perdone por asustarla y no quise escuchar, acabo de llegar , Sali por unas cosas es solo que iba pasando y no pude evitar oír lo que estaba diciendo

-Aaa no hay problema…

-Se escucha algo preocupada ¿Sucedió algo malo con su prometido?

-¿que? No nada

-que bien pero usted ya sabe que si necesita ayuda puede pedírmela en cualquier momento

-Si muchas gracias… si me disculpa…. Yo… me retiro… si me necesita voy a estar en mi habitación

-aaaaaaaaa si claro

-pero se encuentra bien ¿verdad?

-Si… no se preocupe- Lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, provocando que Hinata no lo escuchara

Y salió corriendo directo a su habitación dejando a un Neji desconcertado y preocupado.

Ya en su habitación.…

Hinata se encontraba más que asustada no esperaba que alguien la escuchara y aun menos su primo Neji, sentía que sus pensamientos la harían explotar, así que para tranquilizarse le hablo a su nana y le pidió que le ayudara a quitarse el vestido… necesitaba descansar y poderse recostar en su cama sin ese odioso corsé. La nana de la chica llego en seguid…

-Mi niña ¿Qué sucede? La escuche algo exaltada

-No es nada solo quiero que me ayudes a quitarme el vestido y este incomoda cosa…

-Se llama corsé mi niña

-Pues como se llame

-¿Y además aun es temprano? ¿No va a cenar con el señorito Neji y con su padre?

-No tengo ganas, además creo que esta ves me excedi de comida, siento que en cualquier momento la vomitare

La nana muy preocupada dijo: - Hay mi niña si se siente mal puedo prepararle algún remedio casero o…

-No nana solo quiero recostarme

-¿Pero que le diré a su padre de que no cenara con ellos?

-hay no se… que me siento mal, no les estas mintiendo, diles que me siento indispuesta

-Pero mi niña ya sabe como piensa el señor Hiashi de que no bajen a cenar sobre todo de usted…

-Mira si se enoja por mi comportamiento dile que estay vomitando que no eh podido abandonar el baño debido a eso… créame con eso se calmara

-Esta bien pequeña pero si él no me cree y sube a confirmarlo le ira muy mal, si la ve como si nada le ocurriera

-No te preocupes ya veré que hago, actuare como si estuviera dormida, no te preocupes nana de eso yo me encargo

-Espero que no se dé cuenta porque de lo contrario su padre va a castigarla fuertemente, y usted sabe muy bien lo que podría pasar si eso pasa, a veces mi pensamiento me dice que su padre suele ser muy duro con usted, pero supongo que solo quiere lo mejor para mi niña

Ya que se quito el enorme vestido se puso un camisón y se recostó en su cama, la nana salió de la habitación de la joven y se dirigió a terminar sus deberes, pasaron varias horas y el padre de Hinata se reunió con su sobrino en el comedor para cenar, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su hija tardaba mucho en bajar con ellos comenzó a molestarse y le hablo a la nana…

-¡Kiyoshi! ¡Kiyoshi!

-¿Me llamo señor?

-Si… ¿donde esta Hinata? ¿Por qué no ha bajado a cenar?

-Disculpe señor por no avisarle antes, lo que sucede con la niña Hinata es que ha estado vomitando parece que la comida no le cayo bien y ahora le estaba preparando una infusión para que se sintiera mejor, por eso no le había venido a avisarle…

-¿Desde hace cuanto esta en ese estado?

-unas horas…

-¿Unas horas?… y ¿No me habías venido a avisarme?

-Lo siento mucho señor es que la señorita me pidió que no los alarmara porque no quería preocuparlos

-Tío si Hinata esta muy mal deberíamos ir por un doctor, cuando llegue la vi un poco mal, me preocupa su salud

-Kiyoshi envié a alguien en busca de un doctor

-Si señor

-subiré al cuarto de Hinata a ver como se encuentra…

-Yo iré con usted

-No Neji, quizás este indispuesta y no creo que sea lo más apropiado

-Está bien pero si necesita algo llámeme y en seguida subiré

-Si, gracias

La nana en seguida subió a avisarle a Hinata antes de que su padre la encontrara y se diera cuenta de que todo era una farsa. Kiyoshi entro corriendo a la habitación de la chica y le advirtió.

-Mi niña su padre ya sabe y dice que subirá a verle hasta me pidió que enviara a alguien por el doctor

-Gracias, nana

-Me voy para que no me encuentre su padre aquí

-Si

En cuanto salió la nana de la habitación se topo con Hiashi…

-¿Pero que esta haciendo aquí? ¡Le dije que trajera aun doctor, ¿que espera?

-Lo siento señor pero la señorita me pidió un vaso con agua y se lo vine a…

-¡Traiga al doctor enseguida!

-S-si

Ya que vio que la nana Kiyoshi se había alejado, se acercó a la puerta y toco…

toc-toc

-Pase

En cuanto entro se encontró a su hija recostada en su cama y algo ojerosa.

-Hinata… hija… Kiyoshi me dijo que te sentías mal, que habías estado vomitando ¿eso es verdad?

-Si… ¿Por qué le gritaste a kiyoshi?

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal?

-No quería preocuparlo, pero ya me siento mejor creo que solo tenia que sacar lo que me había hecho daño en el estomago… después de vomitar solo me sentí un poco mareada pero ahora ya me siento mejor… solo me siento un poco débil- Dijo exagerando un poco la voz para que su padre creyera toda la actuación

-le pedí a Kiyoshi que enviara a alguien por un doctor seguramente ya viene en camino…

-No padre no es nada, no es necesario solo necesito descansar y mañana estaré como nueva…

-Pero hija…

-Estoy bien papá… en verdad solo necesito descansar

-Esta bien si viene el doctor le diré que ya no necesitamos sus servicios… pero ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

-Si, absolutamente…

-Bien entonces te dejare que descanses… ah por cierto el padre de tu prometido nos invito a su casa a comer, pero como tu te sientes mal no iremos…

-No se preocupe ¿Por qué no mejor va usted solo o lleva a Neji?

-No lo había pensado

-Si no va pensaran que los estamos despreciando

-tienes razón pero tu te quedas a descansar ya le explicare yo por que no nos acompaañas

-Si creo que es lo mejor…

-Bueno que descanses, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana padre…

**¿Y bien les gusto?… tengo que comentarles algo, estaba un poco triste, por cosas personales y porque nadie me había enviado reviews, sobre lo que les había preguntado, hasta llegue a pensar que tal vez algo había hecho mal, así que pensé que lo mejor era dejar la historia pero una angelita me envió unas palabras muy lindas que hicieron que me emocionara y que siguiera con la continuación de la historia y quiero agradecérselo su nombre es Elena, de hecho lo digo a través de aquí por que no tiene cuenta, muchas gracias Elena por tus palabras y por supuesto que continuare espero mas pronto pero bueno gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia y también gracias a los que me dejan reviews, comentarios y esas cosas en serio se los agradezco, espero que cada capitulo sea mejor que el anterior para que ustedes continúen leyendo y no se fastidien, también espero que me puedan dar sus ideas o lo que les gustaría que pasara…**

**Y ahora quiero insistir sobre lo que les pregunte la otra vez ¿les gustaría que hubiera una pelea o encuentro entre Hinata y Sakura? (Ya tengo algunas ideas) Y también agrego ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera el encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata? y para cambiar de tema si tienen alguna idea de como les gustaría que pasaran las cosas avísenme yo encantara recibiré sus opiniones y desde luego las tomare en cuenta.**

**Los quiere Hinasweet.**


	6. Chapter 6

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

PARECE QUE NEJI ME DESCUBRIO

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si…

El padre de Hinata salió de la habitación y en el momento en que la joven se iba a parar se abrió de nuevo la puerta…

-Hija no te pares estas, un poco débil…

-Y-yo so-solo iba al baño

-ahhh, pues tu primo quería verte esta preocupado ¿puede pasar?

-Si claro solo deja me pongo una bata para que no me vea en camisón

La chica se paro algo turbada por que casi la descubren se puso una bata y se volvió a meter en la cama.

-¿Se puede?- Pregunto un joven bastante alto y de cabello castaño

-Si por supuesto pasa…

-Se ve un poco pálida ¿ya se siente mejor?

-Eso parece si ya estoy… mejor

-acerca de lo que ocurrió cuando llegue… me quería disculpar por oír algo que no debía en verdad…

-no te preocupes- Lo interrumpió –Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera

-Yo… bueno… debe de sentirse cansada será mejor que la deje dormir ya es un poco tarde

-No espera…mmm… y ¿Cenaron bien?

-Si… solo estábamos algo preocupados por su salud… su padre ya le aviso al doctor que no necesitamos de sus atenciones… aunque yo pienso que no le caería mal una revisión solo para saber que se encuentra bien…

-Ya le dije a mi padre que solo me cayó mal la comida…

-Pero si nos dijo Kiyoshi que había estado vomitando… no cree que…

-Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparse por mi pero me encuentro en perfecta salud

-¿esta segura que fue el estomago? Es decir… me refiero a que si no le hizo algo su prometido… no se algo que comprometiera su salud

Y completamente alarmada contesto: -Por supuesto que no… ¡Como puede pensar que mi prometido haría algo que comprometiera mi salud!

-Bueno… lo siento… no quise molestarla es solo que… pues a lo mejor tuvo una discusión con el y se sentía indispuesta para bajar a cenar…

-No, no es nada de eso… en serio no se preocupe él es todo un caballero… jamás lastimaría mi persona

-Lo siento no debí hacer ese comentario… tengo que irme debo arreglar unas cosas antes de ir a dormir que descanse

-Gracias… usted también descanse… se ve algo… algo cansado

-Si lo estoy que tenga buenas noches

-Adiós

El joven salió y ella suspiro muy hondo espero unos minutos así por si alguien regresaba pero nadie apareció, así que salió de la cama y se quito la bata, con lentitud se metió a la cama y se quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó ya que su nana le abrió las cortinas para que ya se levantara, ella perezosamente se levanto y se metió a bañar, después se vistió y se peino…

-¿Kiyoshi papa esta en casa?

-Si mi niña ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Solo quería saber

-De hecho la espera junto con el señorito Neji para desayunar… ¿Si va a bajar cierto?

-Si claro tengo hambre

-Esta, bien… - después de unos minutos quedo lista y bajo a desayunar con su padre y Neji.

Cuando llego al comedor tanto su padre como el castaño se la quedaron viendo y le preguntaron al mismo tiempo: -¿Cómo se siente?

-M-mejor gracias

Mientras todos comían el padre de Hinata comenzó a hablar: -Hija ayer te dije que iba a comer en la casa del señor Namikaze ¿cierto?

-Si lo comentaste ayer en la noche

-Pues bien ya le exprese tanto a el señor Namikaze como a Neji que quiero que el vaya, ¿Ya te sientes mejor como para acompañarnos?

-Quisiera descansar un poco más, en la noche no pude dormir muy bien y será mejor que no vaya… ¿Esta bien que me quede padre?

-Si así lo decidiste esta bien pero dejare que Kiyoshi te cuide y cualquier cosa que pase manda a alguien para que me avise, si te sientes mal de nuevo volveré con el doctor aunque no quieras

-Si esta bien, pero ahora solo me siento agotada por no dormir ¿Puedes mandarles mis saludos a la familia Namikaze y también mis disculpas por no presentarme?

-Si claro así lo hare

-gracias padre

-En unas horas nos tendremos que ir para llegar a tiempo ya que la casa de los Namicaze se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí

-Muy bien que les vaya bien

-Me retiro tengo que hablar con uno de los empleados, te dejo al cuidado de Neji

-Con todo gusto Tío

El padre Hinata salió de la habitación apresurado y los jóvenes se quedaron solos en un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir hasta que el castaño se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Es bueno saber que ya se siente mejor

-Si

-Porque no quiere ir a la casa de su prometido, acaso tuvieron un altercado

-No… ya comente que me siento un poco cansada

-Usted no puede mentirme ayer se encontraba en perfecta salud, jamás vomito ni se sintió mal…

-yo… ¿como lo supo?

-la vi muy tranquila para estar enferma o para haber estado vomitando, no parecía sentirse mal…

-…

-No tiene que mentirme puede confiar en que lo que me diga no saldrá de mis labios

-Solo paso algo… no es nada…

-Puede contarme si quiere

-Usted lo vio, Naruto estuvo a punto de besarme y eso me hace sentir confundida

-¿Por eso es que no quiere verlo?

-así es, pero será mejor que no lo evada, no quiero que piense que lo evito

-ya veo

En eso entro a la habitación Hiashi el padre de la joven…

-¿Quién no quieres que piense que lo evitas?

-¿ehhh?

-Los escuche Hinata ¿de que están hablando?

-De nadie padre

-Los acabo de escuchar… no me tomes por tonto ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No pasa nada tío es que Hinata me decía que no quería que yo pensara que me evita

-¿Por qué habrías de evitarlo Hinata?

-Yo… em…

-Porque la encontré a punto de besarse con el señor Uzumaki

-¿como?… sé que es tu prometido pero no debes permitir esa clase de comportamientos hija esta muy mal… si me vuelvo a enterar que andas por allí de… solo escucha a la próxima te castigare…

-Si padre… lo lamento

-Qué no se vuelva a repetir

-No pasara de nuevo se lo prometo

-Neji le espero en el carruaje apúrese

-Desde luego tío

Ya que se fue el padre de Hinata, la joven lo miro molesta y le dijo: -¿Por qué le dijo eso? Imagínese si no lo hubiera tomado tan tranquilo, me hubiera ido muy mal

-Algo teníamos que decirle ¿no?

-Si pero podría haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa aunque no fuera verdad

-Yo jamás le mentiría a su padre…

-Pues lo acaba de hacer, aunque se lo agradezco pudo ser peor

-Si… y ahora si me lo permite tengo que retirarme, no debo hacer esperar más a su padre ¡Que tenga un buen día!

-Gracias… espero que usted también

La chica siguió a su joven primo con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, ahora se encontraba sola, se levanto de la silla aun sin terminar de desayunar y cuando se dirigía a el jardín para regar las flores y plantas de su fallecida madre se topo con Kiyoshi, que parecía estar muy ocupada por que hasta grito al verla…

-¡Madre de dios! Me haz dado un susto de muerte mi pequeña…

-Lo siento Kiyoshi no quise espantarla… solo me dirigía a el jardín, ya sabe para revisar que las flores de mamá estén bien

-Esta muy bien vaya, vaya

-Mi padre ya se ah ido y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer, aunque ahora que lo pienso puedo leer algún libro de esa enorme biblioteca que tenemos

-Es muy buena idea y ahora me voy porque tengo muchos pendientes

-Si…es verdad todos por aquí siempre están muy ocupados- Su nana ya se había ido así que no escucho lo que había comentado la joven azabache.

Continúo caminando hacia el jardín que antes cuidaba tan amorosamente su madre, al llegar a ella tomo una regadera y comenzó a regar las plantas y flores que había

Para cuando regreso a su habitación ya eran como las 5 de la tarde se dispuso a leer su libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio", cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida en su silla junto al enorme ventanal de su habitación escucho unas voces entre sueños se fue despertando y fue cuando reconoció la voz de su padre junto con la de alguien que conocía muy bien…

-¡Naruto!

Bajo las escaleras apresurada cuando choco con un rubio a media escalera, el chico la reconoció al instante y fue cuando tomo su mano y le dijo: -Vine para saber como estaba me dijo su padre que había estado enferma…

-Ahhhhh no se preocupe ya estoy mejor solo me hizo mal la comida eso es todo pero ya estoy mejor

-Me tranquiliza saberlo

-…

-Vine también porque tengo que decirle algo importante…

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No nada, es solo que dentro de poco llegaran unos invitados de mi parte, dos para ser más preciso, uno de ellos es muy importante en mi vida… es como el hermano que nunca tuve…

-A ya ¿Y cuando vienen?

-Llegaran como en tres o cuatro días… quisieron venir a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda… aunque ellos también andan en eso… pero bueno ¿Qué piensa de lo que le dije?

-Pues todos los amigos de mi futuro esposo son bienvenidos a mi casa, estoy feliz de que vengan personas importantes para usted

-Me siento contento de su respuesta

-De los que vienen hay una persona de la cual ya le eh hablado mucho de usted y quiero que lo conozca

-ya… me da gusto que sus familiares vengan a conocerme

-Bueno son algo así como familiares pero ya los conocerá

-¿Y como se llama la persona que me quiere presentar?

-Pues se llama…

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo… chan chan chan chan, lo deje interesante verdad? No me maten por dejarlo así… pero me gusta dejarlos en la incertidumbre wuajaja que mala soy, no se preocupen tratare no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capitulo… bueno ahora solo quiero agradecer a los que leen esta historia que esta hecha de mucho cariño y dedicación pero sobre todo le agradezco a Princesshina (me parece que así es su sobre nombre…) Gracias por tus comentarios y tienes mucha razón jaja gracias.**

**Gracias A: ****pame18 por poner mi historia entre sus favoritas, me alegra mucho y me hace sentir muy afortunada de que sea de tus historias favoritas y te agradezco tus palabras =D.**

**Un gracias especial a Elena… si tu la que se emociono y que hizo que su novio se asustara, jaja, te mando saludos hasta Guatemala, yo también me emocione pero por lo que me escribiste en tu mensaje, en serio mil gracias y claro que seguiré con esta historia que me hace sentirme un poco mas útil y orgullosa, ahhh y yo también TQM si tienes correo me puedes agregar creo que lo había puesto en mi perfil, me gustaría platicar un poco más contigo, o mándame el tuyo… ya me acorde creo que lo eliminaron para mi seguridad pero te lo mando separado para que no lo eliminen de aquí, es: t h e c a l l _s w e e t h o t m a i l . c o m, te comento esto por que es algo difícil hablar contigo por medio de la historia y seria mejor que habláramos por medio del correo, bueno claro solo si tu quieres, bueno si decides que si yo encantada esperare tu respuesta, cuando me agregues necesito saber que eres tu porque no agrego a desconocidos, pero si me avisas yo te agrego con todo gusto… o también esta el face, por cierto pensaba subirlo hasta mucho después pero quienes me escribieron y sobre todo tu, me animaron a hacerlo antes jeje.**

**Espero sigan leyendo, y que cada capitulo les guste más.**

**Los quiere Hinasweet.**


	7. CONVERSACIÓN TRAICIONERA

QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si… así que digo NO AL PLAGIO DE NINGUNA HISTORIA…

CONVERSACIÓN TRAICIONERA

-Vine también porque tengo que decirle algo importante…

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No nada, es solo que dentro de poco llegaran unos invitados de mi parte, dos para ser más preciso, uno de ellos es muy importante en mi vida… es como el hermano que nunca tuve…

-A ya ¿Y cuando vienen?

-Llegaran como en tres o cuatro días… quisieron venir a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda… aunque ellos también andan en eso… pero bueno ¿Qué piensa de lo que le dije?

-Pues todos los amigos de mi futuro esposo son bienvenidos a mi casa, estoy feliz de que vengan personas importantes para usted

-Me siento contento de su respuesta

-De los que vienen hay una persona de la cual ya le eh hablado mucho de usted y quiero que lo conozca

-ya… me da gusto que sus familiares vengan a conocerme

-Bueno son algo así como familiares pero ya los conocerá

-¿Y como se llama la persona que me quiere presentar?

-Pues se llama Uchiha Sasuke es como el hermano que nunca podría tener, es… el mejor… por eso quiero que se conozcan… ustedes dos son parte de las personas más importantes que tengo a mi lado y que por supuesto deseo conservar.

-Que lindas palabras.

-Eso es lo que siento… Sasuke es…

-Debes tenerle mucha confianza como para que lo llames por su nombre…

-Y así es, ya le eh dicho que es como mi hermano… el vendrá con su prometida…

-¿Como? ¿Él también se va a casar?

-Si

-¿Y como es que quiere ayudarnos con los preparativos? ellos deben de estar muy ocupados con su boda…

-Tienen años preparándola

-No entiendo…

-Si lo que sucede es que a ellos los comprometieron desde que eran muy pequeños… unos completos bebes.

-Si no me lo dices yo jamás me lo habría imaginado

-Pues ahora lo sabes… pero hay otra cosa que me gustaría decirte, el me pidió que no se lo comentara a nadie pero yo creo que entre tu y yo no debe haber secretos… él me dijo que esta fastidiado de Sakura, dice que es muy celosa e insegura, que todo el tiempo quiere estar a su lado para que ninguna joven se le acerque y pues Sasuke en verdad no la quiere se casa con ella solo por compromiso…

-¡Que horror!… Pero porque me lo dice a mí, él es como su hermano y no debería decir algo que a él no le guste que se sepa…

-Se lo digo para que este prevenida…

-¿De que?

-Quizás ella se ponga celosa de usted, aunque no debería pero es así con todas, solo te pido que para que no le llegues a crear un problema a mi hermano, te mantengas un poco menos amistosa de lo que eres, al menos mientras ella este presente.

-Está bien seré formal, sin ser muy amistosa y no me le acercare demasiado…

-ok que bueno que no te lo tomaste a mal…

-Pienso que ella es muy inteligente, vino hasta aquí solo para cuidarlo de las solteronas de este lugar

-¿Usted no me cuidaría de las solteras…?

-No es mi estilo…

-¿Ni siquiera por tratarse de mi? ¿NO le importo ni un poquito?

-Claro que me importa, usted es uno de mis mejores amigos…

-Pero yo…

-Ya le dije que no es necesario por aquí todos saben de nuestro compromiso… pero ahora la pregunta es… ¿Usted rompería el compromiso para estar con otra mujer?

-No por supuesto que no mi padre me mataría…

-¿Solo por eso no lo haría?

-No, no quise decir eso… me refiero a que usted no se merece una traición de ese tipo

-ya…

-¿Tu si lo harías me engañarías con otro hombre?

-Ambos sabemos que no estamos comprometidos por amor, si no por una especie de contrato

-¿Eso significa que me engañarías con un hombre al que ames?

-Yo… ¡no!… preferiría destruir el compromiso, aunque eso signifique que me azoten de por vida… usted no se merece algo tan ruin, además de que mis principios y mis valores no me lo permiten… usted es una buena persona y a pesar de nuestra situación no creo que se merezca un engaño de esa magnitud…

-Me alegra oírlo pero sobretodo me alegra escuchar que no me lo merezco…

-Así es… usted no se lo merece

-¿Sabes? Sasuke y Sakura vienen solos, sin sus padres porque al parecer ellos están de viaje…

-Entonces vienen solos…-Dijo muy pensativa

-Bueno yo… me tengo que ir…- Dijo el rubio muy apresurado y se despidió- …ya es bastante tarde y además eso es todo lo que le quería decir

-Hasta luego… que tenga una linda noche

-Gracias igualmente

El chico se fue a toda prisa dejando a la azabache en sus más profundos pensamientos.

"_¿Cómo serán los amigos del señor Uzumaki?"_-Ya quiero conocerlos…- dijo en voz alta

-¿A quien quieres conocer mi niña?- La chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kiyoshi

-Nana me espantaste, no te oí llegar…

-Lo siento mi niña… pero ¿a quien quiere conocer?

-A los amigos de mi prometido, hemos hablado un poco de ellos y tengo curiosidad…

-Muy bien pero ¿ya pronto vienen?

-Si al parecer en unos días.

-Ya veo… mi niña me tengo que ir todavía hay mucho por hacer…

-Si nana

-Ah por cierto se me olvidaba que su padre me pidió que le dijera que ya encontró una institutriz apropiada, ella se presentara mañana, también la ayudara con sus clases de piano…

-Está bien nana… espero que aunque tenga una nueva institutriz tenga tiempo de cabalgar

-No diga eso mi niña, su padre se lo prohibió… dijo que solo la dejaría si usted obedecía de hacerlo como todas las damas lo hacen…

-Pero nana, así no puedo ir a toda velocidad, si voy muy rápido me caigo… me cuesta trabajo mantener el control del caballo y mi equilibrio es pésimo así…

-Mi niña si su padre se entera o la ve cabalgando como hombre… usted mejor que nadie sabe como se pone su padre si lo desobedecen…

-Lo se nana pero es que es mas cómodo como lo hacen los hombres es mas…

-¡No sigas mi niña!-Dijo completamente escandalizada-…las mujeres no pueden montar como los caballeros si no de lo contrario podrían perder….

-¿Qué nana? ¿Qué podemos perder?

-Pues la virtud- Dijo susurrando

-¿Y que es eso de la virtud?- Dijo la joven en voz alta

-Calla pequeña no hables tan fuerte menos si estas hablando de un tema tan delicado

-ya, ya cálmese

-Prométame que ya nadie la va a ver montada como hombre…

-Si nana, lo hare cuando nadie este cerca, así nadie me vera…

-Usted no entiende… no me refiero a que lo haga cuando nadie la ve, sino que no lo haga… no me quiero ni imaginar si su padre… o aun peor su prometido se entere de que monta a caballo como hombre… de seguro los padres del señorito Uzumaki rechazarían el compromiso y ya nadie se casaría con usted…

-Pues no me vendría mal que me rechazaran…

-No diga esa cosas, no sabe ni lo que dice, si los demás se enteran de que has… de que perdiste la virtud…-Dijo volviendo a hablar en susurros-…ya nadie la aceptara… nadie se casara con usted…

-Y dale con la virtud… ¿que es eso de la virtud?

-Shhh cállese no grite… yo no le puedo explicar que es eso…las mujeres no tienen permitido hablar de esos temas… y menos de algo tan delicado como eso.

-Hay nana, pues si nadie se toma la molesta en explicarme pues yo no tengo porque hacerles caso… muy bien mi padre podría explicarme por qué esta mal que las mujeres hagan eso…

-¡Niña! Déjese de tonterías, ni su padre ni nadie le va a explicar nada.

-Pues entonces ni el ni nadie debe de impedirme que yo monte

-Si la vuelvo a ver montar como chico, me veré obligada a decirle a su padre… aunque eso signifique que la azoten…

-Esta bien nana ya no lo hare más…

-Así se habla mi niña…

-…-La chica dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Mañana se va a parar temprano así que mejor ya duérmase…

-Si nana pero aun no eh cenado nada, ¿Podrías subirme un vaso de leche y galletas?

-Bueno ahora se lo subo

-Gracias

La chica, entro muy desconcertada a sus aposentos, se sentó en su cama muy cansada, casi se quedaba dormida cuando llego Kiyoshi, se comió todo y luego salió a despedirse de su padre y su primo, después regreso a su habitación y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente su nana entro a su recamara gritando quien sabe que cosas.

-¡MI NIÑA LEVANTESE YA ES MUY TARDE!

-5 minutos nana

-nada de 5 minutos…- Cogió las cobijas de la chica y de un jalón la destapo- Ya es muy tarde desde hace mas de media hora debió de haberse levantado, su padre me ah preguntado por que no bajaba, la institutriz ya esta abajo esperándola y usted ni siquiera se a levantado…

-¿Qué porque no me a levantado?- La chica se levanto de un brinco

-Yo estaba muy ocupada y apenas llegue a la casa, fui a comprar unas cosas que me pidió su padre

Hinata se metió al baño y rápidamente se baño, después su nana le ayudo a vestirse y ya que estaba lista salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras corriendo, al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su nueva profesora y su padre recibió por parte de su progenitor una mirada severa, dándole a entender que estaba molesto por su tardanza.

-Yo…perdón padre… me quede dormida…

-Que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si padre

-Hinata hija quiero presentarte a tu nueva institutriz… te presento a la señorita…

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?… jiji ¿Quién será la nueva institutriz? Y además ya se acerca la llegada del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, espero que lo siguiente que escriba les sea de su agrado por que yo estoy un poco nerviosa ya que no se aun como se conocerán los azabaches, tengo una pequeña idea pero aun no he escrito nada… Bueno les agradezco a todos los que me han enviado review, una nueva amiga ya me dio varias ideas de como podría ser su encuentro ahora solo falta escribirlo jeje bueno que tengan un lindo día…**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet**


	8. NO QUEREMOS QUE ELIMINEN BUENAS HISTORIA

Este no es un nuevo capi lo hice por una petición de un autor y creo que tiene razón no me parece justo que eliminen buenas historias solo porque si… ¡Léanlo es muy importante!

Esto me sorprendio mucho al enterarme.

Con lo que se esta decidiendo por aquí, no me agrada. Si se quita el Rating M se perderían muchas historias que ya terminaron y las que aun continúan y las que podrían aparecer mas adelante.

A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Ady92

Diminishing Quarter

Hinasweet


	9. Te encontre

**QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si… así que digo NO AL PLAGIO DE NINGUNA HISTORIA…**

**TE ENCONTRE **

La chica, entro muy desconcertada a sus aposentos, se sentó en su cama muy cansada, casi se quedaba dormida cuando llego Kiyoshi, se comió todo y luego salió a despedirse de su padre y su primo, después regreso a su habitación y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente su nana entro a su recamara gritando quien sabe que cosas.

-¡MI NIÑA LEVANTESE YA ES MUY TARDE!

-5 minutos nana

-nada de 5 minutos…- Cogió las cobijas de la chica y de un jalón la destapo- Ya es muy tarde desde hace más de media hora debió de haberse levantado, su padre me ha preguntado por qué no bajaba, la institutriz ya está abajo esperándola y usted ni siquiera se ha levantado…

-¿Qué porque no me ha levantado?- La chica se levantó de un brinco

-Yo estaba muy ocupada y apenas llegue a la casa, fui a comprar unas cosas que me pidió su padre

Hinata se metió al baño y rápidamente se ducho, después su nana le ayudo a vestirse y ya que estaba lista salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras corriendo, al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su nueva profesora y su padre recibió por parte de su progenitor una mirada severa, dándole a entender que estaba molesto por su tardanza.

-Yo…perdón padre… me quede dormida…

-Que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si padre

-Hinata hija quiero presentarte a tu nueva institutriz… te presento a la señorita Yuuhi Kurenai

La joven que había estado mirando a su padre dirigió la mirada a la mujer que lo acompañaba, se veía bastante joven pero por los rasgos maduros que pudo observar en ella, se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo que pensaba quizás unos 30 años o 32 no lo sabía pero quería averiguar un poco más de esa persona, le causaba cierta curiosidad, la mujer tenía el cabello negro azabache, acomodado en un delicado chongo con algunos caireles sueltos, sus ojos grandes y de un tono carmesí, que desde que se habían posado en ella, le dedicaban una mirada que no sabía cómo descifrar, la mirada era profunda y hasta cierto punto cálida, fue en esos momentos que su madre se le vino a la mente, pero cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos, la voz grave de su progenitor la hizo regresar a la realidad al mismo tiempo que recibía un nuevo regaño, descolocándola y haciéndola sentir incomoda…

-¿Qué no piensa recibir a la señorita Yuuhi como es debido?…

En ese momento reacciono y contesto toda ruborizada: -Discúlpeme por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos… es un placer conocerla soy Hyuuga Hinata… espero podamos ser buenas amigas

-Hinata a la señorita no le interesa ser amiga tuya, ella solo viene a cumplir con su trabajo… bueno si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender, con permiso

El padre de Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, la joven oji luna solo bajo su mirada, sintiendo avergonzada por sus propias palabras, la institutriz la miro sintiéndose desconcertada tanto por el comportamiento del castaño hacia su hija, como de la joven que tenía ahora a su cargo, se acercó un poco a Hinata y dijo:

-Bueno ahora estamos usted y yo solas…-pero la chica no dejaba de mirar hacia el piso, así que continuo hablando-…como su padre le dijo yo seré su nueva institutriz y sé que ya ha escuchado mi nombre pero me gustaría presentarme yo misma… soy Yuuhi Kurenai y yo también espero que podamos ser buenas amigas…- En ese instante Hinata la volteo a ver como pensando que se estaba burlando de ella pero al ver en su mirada, amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera solo pudo devolverle el gesto y seguirla escuchando.- …bueno solo si usted quiere claro…

-P-Por supuesto que me gustaría en realidad, no tengo amigas… a mi padre no le gusta mucho socializar y la verdad eso no me ha permitido conocer muchas personas pero siempre eh querido tener una amiga y si usted me lo permite me gustaría que fuera usted…

-Me parece muy bien, solo que quiero pedirle una cosa…

-Si claro…

-E podido observar que su padre es alguien estricto y por lo que oí no creo que sea buena idea que seamos muy cercanas… bueno eso al menos mientras estemos en las clases, pero fuera de ese horario no creo que haya problema…

-Tiene toda la razón, creo que será lo mejor

-cuando estemos en el horario solo tendremos una relación de maestro- alumno, ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, me parece bien

-Bueno para no demorarnos más creo que sería una buena idea que empezáramos…tengo entendido que también necesita alguien que la ayude con sus clases de piano ¿no es así?

-Si mi padre suele decir que necesito mucha práctica, siempre decía que si no practico nunca seré tan buena como lo era mi madre… tengo entendido que ella era toda una experta en el tema

-¿Era?

-Si ella murió cuando yo apenas era una bebe, le dio tuberculosis y… no resistió

-Yo… disculpe si le hice hablar de un tema que seguro no es nada agradable, la verdad no lo sabía

-No se preocupe, nunca creí que mi padre le diría algo, el suele no hablar de ello… pero hace un momento usted me decía algo sobre el piano…-Cambio de tema para no sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía

-Bueno sí, quiero que toques para mí una canción, la que usted prefiera, necesito escucharla para saber qué es lo que necesita mejorar…

-Si claro acompáñeme a la siguiente habitación, en ella se encuentra el piano…

-La sigo…

Las dos mujeres salieron de una habitación para entrar en otra más amplia, tenía ventanales bastantes grandes y justo en medio había un hermoso piano de cola blanco.

-Es un hermoso piano…

-Era de mi madre, según lo que se, era su más grande tesoro…- Y ruborizándose dijo: -… hasta que nací yo, o eso es lo que mi nana dice…

-Si se nota está en muy buen estado

-Si

-Bueno pues adelante, quiero escucharte

Hinata tomo asiento en el banco del piano y comenzó a tocar, la profesora se quedó admirada por lo buena que era la joven y pensando que no podía escuchar algo mejor, Hinata comenzó a cantar, dejando escuchar por toda la casa su hermosa, melodiosa y sobre todo dulce voz, transmitiéndole a la mujer que se encontraba con ella una paz inigualable, en cuanto termino, se escucharon unos leves aplausos haciendo que la chica se tornara roja por la pena.

-tocas de una manera muy bella debes de practicar mucho…

-Antes lo hacía diario por varias horas pero ahora tengo prioridades que ocupan mi tiempo…

-Y cuáles son esas prioridades, yo creo que debes dejarlas a un lado y…

-no puedo, parece que nadie le dijo de mi situación…

-¿Su situación? ¿a qué se refiere?

-Estoy comprometida y pronto me casare… bueno en unos meses

-Valla eso si es una sorpresa no lo sabía…

-Si pronto me casare con el señor Uzumaki…

-Valla eso me sorprende aún más… había escuchado del compromiso de ese joven pero no pensé que conocería a la joven… debe sentirse muy afortunada el joven Uzumaki según lo que muchos dicen es todo un caballero…

-Debería ser así pero desafortunadamente no lo es… nuestro compromiso es solo eso, un compromiso, no nos casaremos por amor, él es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y debería sentirme muy afortunada en que él sea mi futuro esposo, pero no puedo mentir siento amor fraternal hacia el señor Uzumaki pero no es lo mismo que amarlo… A veces solo quisiera no tenerme que casar con el pero…

-No debería decir eso, cuando yo era más joven pensaba igual que usted… quería casarme con un príncipe azul y ser muy feliz … sin embargo mis sueños se derrumbaron a una muy corta edad, mis padres tenían una buena situación económica sin embargo hicieron un mal negocio y perdieron todo y yo me tuve que convertir en institutriz para ayudarlos, pero la tristeza fue más fuerte para ellos y fallecieron dejándome desamparada… y el príncipe de cuento de hadas, montado en un caballo blanco nunca apareció, destruyendo mis sueños y haciéndome madurar de la peor manera…

-Yo… cuanto lo siento no quise ser…

-solo le digo que aproveche la situación en la que se encuentra, no todos los días podemos encontrar a tan buen partido como lo es su prometido el señor Uzumaki y créame cuando le digo que no todas son afortunadas como usted, una amiga que estimaba mucho se vio obligada a casarse con un hombre adinerado y… bueno digamos que no tuvo la fortuna ni de casarse por amor pero sobretodo la persona con la que se casó no es un buen hombre, la golpea y la trata muy mal… hasta le tiene prohibido mis visitas por eso es que desde que se casaron, nos dejamos de ver… pero bueno esa es otra historia, al menos espero que le sirva de algo y piense que lo mejor que puede hacer es casarse con el señor Uzumaki e intentar hacer una vida con él, debe entender que no siempre es lo ideal pero que a veces es lo mejor

-Si… a pesar de que me duelen sus palabras, es solo la verdad, gracias por su consejo

-Espero al menos hacerla pensar de otra manera

-Si gracias…

-Pero bueno nos estamos saliendo de lo que en verdad vengo a hacer aquí… ¿acaso tiene alguna duda que quiera preguntarme? Podríamos iniciar explicándole esa duda o si prefiere podríamos seguir con lo que se quedó con su antigua institutriz

La chica iba a decirle que lo segundo le parecía bien pero se acordó de una plática que había tenido con su nana y decidió no quedarse con la duda y preguntar.

-Bueno en realidad recordé una extraña platica que tuve ayer con mi nana Kiyoshi y la verdad es que me quede con unas dudas que ella no quiso aclararme y me gustaría preguntarle si usted podría explicarme…

-Si claro para eso estoy aquí… dime…

-Bueno mi padre me tiene prohibido montar

-¿Por qué? El montar es algo muy normal

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso pero mi padre una vez me vio y me castigo terriblemente y mi nana dice que montando como hombre puedo perder la virtud ¿Es eso verdad?…

La mujer en seguida se ruborizo y le dijo: -Pero que cosas dice señorita Hyuuga

-Llámeme Hinata…

-Preferiría llamarla con más respeto y con respecto a eso pues yo solo le puedo decir que es un tema prohibido para las mujeres, no sé ni siquiera porque su nana se lo comento

-Bueno es que yo insistí en saber porque era malo montar como hombre, pero luego pronuncio eso de la virtud y pues yo…

-Señorita no hable de ese tema tan a la ligera…

-Bueno pero usted ¿puede explicarme que es la virtud?… bueno usted es mayor que yo y pensaba que quizás ya haya tenido esa experiencia y…

-Pero que dice jovencita… yo aún soy señorita como usted, no me eh casado

-Bueno yo solo pensaba que bueno…

-Está bien se lo explicare, a grandes rasgos claro, ya que desde luego no se puede explicar mas ya que como usted pensó erróneamente yo no tengo esa experiencia… y si tanta es su curiosidad por saber, lo único que le puedo decir es que es algo que nos da valor a las mujeres, es algo que tenemos dentro que nos hace ser valiosas para los hombres, sobre todo para el hombre con el que nos casemos, si lo perdemos es como si nos deshonráramos a nosotras mismas y también a nuestra familia, la virtud es algo que solo podemos perder con nuestro marido y con nadie más…

-¿Eso es todo? No puede ser más específica…

-No ya le dije que es un tema delicado y solo se por lo que me han contado, pero usted es demasiado joven como para escuchar eso, así que si, eso es todo

-Pero eso no me explica nada

-Pues es todo lo que yo le puedo decir…

-Bueno pero al menos me podría decir que tiene que ver eso con que no pueda montar como hombre…

-Con respecto a eso solo le puedo decir que le haga caso a su padre y a su nana, desde luego no está bien visto que las mujeres monten de ese modo, así que aunque no le guste haga lo que se le ordena y compórtese como la dama qué es

Resignada, la azabache dejo de preguntar, al menos le había explicado más que Kiyoshi, después de eso la señorita Yuuhi la hizo escribir unas cuantas cosas y poemas de algunos autores para saber qué tan buena era escribiendo, después la hizo leer en voz alta y le explico algunas cosas sobre los modales que cualquier dama debía tener en conocimiento…

Ese día paso muy rápido debido a que tenían que ponerse al corriente con todo lo que no había aprendido en un buen tiempo, después ambas fueron al comedor para alimentarse, esta vez sin compañía de caballeros ya que al parecer el padre de Hinata había salido para ver un asunto importante y a consecuencia se había llevado a Neji que muy pronto se convertiría en uno de sus herederos y el que tenía como tarea hacerse cargo de su prima, si el padre de esta llegaba a faltar (Por su puesto solo si ella no estaba casada aun con el joven Uzumaki). Después de terminar de comer, la señorita Yuuhi se disculpó con la joven y se retiró a su habitación ya que tenía que arreglar su nueva habitación porque mientras trabajara con la familia Hyuuga, tendría un cuarto disponible solo para ella y con todos los servicios incluidos, comida, ropa etc…

Hinata vio como el vestido sencillo de su nueva institutriz pasaba por la puerta hasta que desapareció de su vista, frustrada dejo caer la cabeza a la gran mesa en la que se apoyaba su ahora vacío plato y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, la clase había estado bastante pesada, habían tenido que darle un pequeño repaso a todo lo que ya sabía, cosa que la hizo aburrirse de sobremanera, ahora que se encontraba "_sola"_…-Pensaba la chica

_-Cierto ahora puedo ir a cabalgar pero… bueno si nadie se entera no habrá problema, tal vez este mal pero es lo que me gusta, ¿además quién podría enterarse?… tal vez si… ¡si ya está! Saldré cabalgando como lo hacen todas las mujeres aburridas y cuando este lo suficientemente alejada de los territorios de mi familia lo hare como siempre… ¡sí! Todo saldrá perfecto…pero bueno será la última vez que lo haga, no valla a verme alguien y… bueno dejare de pensarlo y lo hare antes de que mi padre llegue-_ Hinata subió a su recamara y se cambió rápidamente para no perder más tiempo, ya que estaba lista bajo a buscar a Kiyoshi y le pidió permiso de salir a cabalgar un rato y para que la dejara le prometió a su nana que lo haría como todas las damas lo hacen…

-Está bien nana… ¿pero me dejas ir a cabalgar?

-Si mi niña… te dejo

Ni siquiera la dejo decir más y salió corriendo, haciendo que Kiyoshi saliera de igual manera corriendo tras ella…

-¡Pero mi niña tengo que acompañarle! ¡Señorita Hinata espéreme!

La azabache al escuchar eso último de los labios de su nana corrió con más ímpetu para subirse a su caballo y perderla de vista cosa que no le costo mucho trabajo ya que su nana ya tenía bastantes años como para correr a la misma velocidad que ella y como su caballo siempre estaba ensillado y el que le prestaban a su nana no, pues, eso hizo que ella pudiera agarrar ventaja y alejarse bastante de ese lugar.

Después de unos minutos de estar alejándose de los territorios de su familia, cambio de posición y puso cada pierna a los costados del caballo y aumento la velocidad, el viento le pegaba en la cara y por fin en un buen rato se sentía libre, el cabello le revoloteaba suelto por la violencia del aire, hasta le llegaba a tapar un poco la vista, de pronto escucho que alguien cabalgaba a una velocidad parecida a la de ella y desecho la posibilidad de que fuera su nana, comenzó a bajar la fuerza con la que iba y volteo para ver quien la seguía, pero el viento hizo un movimiento más violento y su cabello evito que lo viera bien solo pudo observar que era un hombre y con sus ropas sucias y desaliñadas, al no poder reconocerlo se asustó y tomo las riendas del caballo haciendo que de nuevo el caballo corriera a toda vivacidad, se amedrento cuando al mismo tiempo que ella el caballo del hombre también aceleraba y quiso ir más rápido pero comenzó a perder el control de su hermoso corcel y entonces estuvo a punto de caer, vio todo en cámara lenta, el hombre no parecía muy mayor que ella, este se acercó como todo un experto y la tomo de la cintura, algo muy atrevido pero dada la situación ninguno se percató de dicha circunstancia, sintió de pronto una fuerte sacudida y después se encontraba en el caballo del joven…

Asustada volteo a ver a su salvador, pensaba agradecerle pero inmediatamente después alejarse de él, lo más que se pudiera, pero quedo hipnotizada por un par de ojos negros que demostraban un ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado, el aire se le salió de los pulmones y fue entonces cuando el joven freno por completo el caballo y…

**Este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado e iba a ser muy diferente pero a petición de una chica muy especial lo cambie y lo subí hoy jeje son las 10:45 y me duele muchísimo la cabeza pero no importa porque me inspire y no lo pude dejar para otro día… espero que les guste porque yo me esmere muchísimo en este, ya tenía la manera en que quería que se conocieran pero lo cambie un poco y creo lo mejore, me imagino que con todo lo que les dije seguro ya saben de quien se trata pero de todas maneras por si no saben los dejare con la duda para que lean el próximo capi con emoción jaja **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Violetta: La verdad es que pensaba en hacer que cierto personaje apareciera después pero solo por petición tuya y porque fuste de las únicas, más bien la única que comento, adelante ese momento espero que te haya gustado este capi.**

**Los quiere mucho Hinasweet.**

**Xoxo (Besos y abrazos)**

**; D**


	10. ¿Una señorita?

**QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero este fic si… así que digo NO AL PLAGIO DE NINGUNA HISTORIA…**

Después de unos minutos de estar alejándose de los territorios de su familia, cambio de posición y puso cada pierna a los costados del caballo y aumento la velocidad, el viento le pegaba en la cara y por fin en un buen rato se sentía libre, el cabello le revoloteaba suelto por la violencia del aire, hasta le llegaba a tapar un poco la vista, de pronto escucho que alguien cabalgaba a una velocidad parecida a la de ella y desecho la posibilidad de que fuera su nana, comenzó a bajar la fuerza con la que iba y volteo para ver quien la seguía, pero el viento hizo un movimiento más violento y su cabello evito que lo viera bien solo pudo observar que era un hombre y con sus ropas sucias y desaliñadas, al no poder reconocerlo se asustó y tomo las riendas del caballo haciendo que de nuevo el caballo corriera a toda vivacidad, se amedrento cuando al mismo tiempo que ella el caballo del hombre también aceleraba y quiso ir más rápido pero comenzó a perder el control de su hermoso corcel y entonces estuvo a punto de caer, vio todo en cámara lenta, el hombre no parecía muy mayor que ella, este se acercó como todo un experto y la tomo de la cintura, algo muy atrevido pero dada la situación ninguno se percató de dicha circunstancia, sintió de pronto una fuerte sacudida y después se encontraba en el caballo del joven…

Asustada volteo a ver a su salvador, pensaba agradecerle pero inmediatamente después alejarse de él, lo más que se pudiera, pero quedo hipnotizada por un par de ojos negros que demostraban un ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado, el aire se le salió de los pulmones y fue entonces cuando el joven freno por completo el caballo y…

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto la joven y ronca voz del desconocido

La joven no podía ni contestar se encontraba bastante asustada, hasta que escucho que el joven volvía a preguntar pero ahora con una voz más calmada

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Y-yo no... Si... e-estoy bien

-No lo dice con mucha seguridad

Todo pasó muy rápido y no tuvieron tiempo para presentarse, Hinata sintió algo extraño al verlo en esas condiciones tan precarias y en seguida trato de ayudarlo, pero cuando iba a preguntar el porqué de sus condiciones, la voz ya conocida de su nana la interrumpió...

-¡Por dios niña ¿qué es lo que haces?! Me...- Ella misma se interrumpió al ver la situación tan bochornosa en la que se encontraba la joven y escandalizada la regaño... -¡¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?! ¡Bájese en este momento de ese caballo!

La azabache completamente asustada se bajó de un solo brinco con la ayuda del joven desconocido, él le había dado su mano como todo caballero para ayudarla a bajar del corcel y ambos sintieron un escalofrió al tocarse, pero no comentaron nada debido a la situación, Kiyoshi de igual forma se bajó del animal y enseguida se acercó a la joven

-Mi niña no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero en este momento nos vamos para la casa, tome a su caballo y vámonos

Hinata iba a discutir pero se vio interrumpida por el joven que las miraba de una manera algo desesperada

-Disculpe yo sé que esto es inapropiado pero necesito su ayuda, vengo de un largo viaje y mi carruaje se estropeo y ya que pude encontrar a alguien en estos lugares quisiera pedirles ayuda

-Por supuesto que lo ayudaremos dígame donde está su carruaje y...

-Mi niña usted no decide nada, en ese caso usted se ira a la casa y allá me esperara mientras yo veo en que puedo ayudarle al joven..

-Pero nana yo puedo ayudar...

-No se diga más, seguramente su padre ya se enteró de todo y quiere hablar con usted

-¿Le dijo lo que hice?

-No me dio tiempo pero el llego en el momento en el que usted salía y... bueno basta de explicaciones vallase para la casa

Resignada la chica monto su caballo y se alejó del lugar, mientras que el joven miraba extrañado la escena que acababa de presenciar...

-Bueno ¿usted dice que necesita ayuda?- El joven asintió dándole a entender que si necesitaba su ayuda-... Y bien ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Mi prometida y yo venimos a ver a un amigo mío, pero no pudimos avisarle que veníamos antes y lamentablemente tuvimos un accidente con la llanta de la carreta y además nos perdimos… No sabemos dónde es que están los territorios de los padres del Señor Uzumaki...

-¿Usted conoce al señor Uzumaki? Es decir al señor Naruto Namikaze

-Se podría decir que es como un hermano, nuestros padres son muy cercanos...

-Se quién puede llevarlo con la familia Namikaze, acompáñeme

-Le agradezco lo que está haciendo, pero necesito que primero me ayude con mi carruaje

-Si claro, pero como se podrá dar cuenta yo no puedo ayudarle pero si vamos a la casa de mi patrón, podre prestarle toda la ayuda que necesite

-Está bien vayamos

-¡Hinata, parece que ya ha regresado de su paseo!…-Dijo una voz bastante conocida para la joven

-¡Padre!

-Creo que hay algo que tienes que explicarme…-Se vio interrumpido por su sobrino

-Si me lo permite creo que yo tengo que retirarme…

-Si Neji, es lo mejor, yo tengo que hablar con esta jovencita desobediente

-Padre en verdad yo no…

-No me diga nada vi todo y no creo que…-De nuevo se vio entrecortado pero ahora por Kiyoshi que se encontraba con un joven de cabello negro azabache

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero un joven necesita que lo ayude…

-Hablaremos en otro momento, ahora vete a tu habitación

La joven no dijo nada y solo se retiró en dirección a su alcoba

-Bien y ¿dónde está el joven del que me habla?

-Señor pase por favor…- El joven entro a la casa y en cuanto lo vio el padre de Hinata lo desprecio con su sola mirada debido a como venía vestido -…yo me retiro

-Y dígame ¿qué necesita? y ¿Quién es usted?

-Solicito su ayuda, por lo que me entere ustedes conocen a mi amigo el Señor Namikaze Naruto…

-Si así es pero no comprendo…

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke…

En cuanto escucho el nombre todo tono de desinterés cambio por uno de muchas atenciones

-Discúlpeme señor Uchiha no sabía que era usted, desde luego es así, solo conocía a su padre… Yo soy Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Mucho gusto Señor Hyuuga, no quiero molestarlo pero necesito que usted me ayude, como le explicaba a su trabajadora tuve un accidente y mi carruaje se vio averiado, si usted fuera tan amable de prestarme alguno de sus hombres para repararlo le estaría muy agradecido…

-Desde luego usted solo dígame cuantos necesita

Mientras Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en el joven que acababa de conocer, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba…

-Pero que tonta soy nunca me presente con el pensará que soy una maleducada

Mientras el joven Uchiha se dirigía con unos cuantos hombres y el padre de Hinata hacia el lugar donde había tenido el accidente, en cuanto llego una chica de ojos esmeralda lo recibió algo molesta…

-Señor Uchiha como es que me dejo aquí sola con el cochero, pudo haberme pasado algo…

-Señorita Haruno…- Dijo completamente fastidiado y dirigiéndole una mirada fría. –Ya le comente que si me hubiera acompañado todo se habría complicado así que le pido que ya no me reproche más…

La chica completamente indignada salió del carruaje averiado y fingiendo sentirse mal abrazo a su prometido.

-Discúlpeme señor Uchiha pero me sentía muy asustada estando aquí yo sola y la verdad es que pensé que tal vez podría suceder algo malo, además no me siento muy bien, tengo una jaqueca muy fuerte y siento que me voy a desmayar…

Sasuke rodo los ojos y le pidió que se sentara en el campo en lo que ellos reparaban el carruaje, Sakura completamente enojada le dijo: -¿Y usted espera que yo me siente en un campo mugriento y lleno de estiércol?

-Yo no espero nada solo pienso que usted se podría cansar estando parada esperando a que nosotros terminemos, pero desde luego usted puede hacer lo que quiera y si usted piensa que no se cansara estando parada pues continúe así…- y se alejó dando a entender que la plática se había terminado pero ella lo siguió

-No me puede dejar sola aquí de nuevo ¿que no me escucho cuando le dije que me sentía mal…?

-Discúlpeme señorita pero todos estamos ayudando con el carruaje y si quiere que esto se arregle pronto tiene que dejarme ir a ayudarlos.

Resignada la chica acepto, se sentó en el pasto algo seco y observo cada paso que daba su prometido, acertadamente pensaba que había sido lo mejor acompañarlo y asegurarse de que su futuro estuviera completamente bien a lado del azabache, pero desde que el joven Uchiha había regresado había notado que algo en su comportamiento había cambiado, él podría ser frio y no muy interesado en ella pero jamás le había contestado de una manera insolente y hasta se puede describir como grosera, él siempre era todo un caballero, reservado y muy dado a no hacer comentarios hirientes pero cuando él le dijo que ella podía hacer lo que ella quisiera le dio a entender que algo había pasado, que él se encontraba molesto y ella estaba ya fastidiada de ser ignorada.

Sasuke Uchiha sabía perfectamente que había sido muy insolente con su prometida pero él estaba hastiado de escuchar sus comentarios agrios en cuanto a los territorios en los que se encontraba, siempre era lo mismo desde que empezó el viaje, que si olía mal, que si las calles estaban sucias, que si él no estaba a cada momento con ella, siempre le taladraba la cabeza con sus tontas observaciones y sentía muchas ganas de mandar todo al carajo y hacerle saber a esa jovencita insolente que no quería nada con ella que solo estaba a su lado por simple compromiso, porque sus padres lo habían obligado y porque si desobedecía, no sabría nunca más de su familia.

En cuanto terminaron de arreglar el carruaje Sasuke y Sakura subieron en este y ambos fueron escoltados por el padre y los trabajadores de Hinata hacia los territorios del señor Naruto Namikaze, para cuando llegaron Sakura estaba más que dormida, el azabache la despertó y bajaron del carruaje, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que mostraban los territorios de su mejor amigo Naruto, una enorme mansión se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosque, lleno de muchos tipos de flores que nunca habían podido ver antes, en cuanto bajaron fueron recibidos por El padre de Naruto y por el propio rubio, ambos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

-Señor Uchiha es un gusto tenerlo aquí pero pensé que usted y su prometida iban a llegar después- Decía el señor Naruto

-Si bueno con respecto a eso espero que no le moleste el que nos reciba ahora… es que decidí que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y pues también quería descansar…

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta verdad hijo. – Dijo el padre de Naruto –Pero por favor pasen seguramente se encuentran cansados por el viaje…- hasta que se vio detenido ya que no se habían percatado que el Señor Hyuuga se encontraba escoltándolos.

-Pero señor Hyuuga es un placer que nos venga a saludar quiero presentarle al señor Uchiha Sasuke acérquese por favor…

Pero se vio interrumpido por el mismo azabache: -No creo que sea necesario el señor Hyuuga y yo ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos hace muy poco…

-¿Ah si?- decía un confundido Naruto - ¿Cómo es posible esto?

-Bueno pues es que durante el trayecto hacia sus hermosos territorios, tuvimos un pequeño accidente y el carruaje se descompuso entonces salí a buscar alguien que nos pudiera ayudar, me encontré con una señorita que montaba a caballo y su sirvienta, esta última me guio hacia la casa del señor y bueno pues así fue como di con el Señor Hyuuga…

-¿Una señorita? ¿Cómo que te encontraste con una señorita?- Decía una peli rosa muy enfadada….

**Bueno pues hasta aquí pude lle****gar espero que les haya gustado el ****capítulo**** la verdad es que me costó un poco escribirla no porque no tuviera inspiración pero es que no me dejaban concentrar, también les debo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero como dije en mi otro ****fic, mi compu se descompuso y aparte me quede sin internet y eso es algo que no cambiara en mucho tiempo así que aproveche que estoy en una casa donde si lo hay, bueno que tengan un lindo día, Los quiere Hinasweet.**


	11. Chapter 11 Mirada Indescifrable

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta linda historia**

**Mirada indescifrable **

-¿Una señorita? ¿Cómo que se encontró con una señorita?

-Así es señorita Haruno y no es como si yo lo hubiese planeado de todas formas

-¿Y porque no me dijo nada señor Uchiha?

-No lo creí relevante ¿usted si?- y con esto la chica se quedó callada

Naruto pudo darse cuenta de la tensión por lo acontecido y entonces decidió hablar y animar un poco las cosas

-¿Bueno entonces quieren entrar y descansar un poco?

Pero el padre de Hinata interrumpió despidiéndose

-Bueno yo realmente solo vine escoltando al señor Uchiha y pues ya que el señor está en buenas manos yo me paso a retirar ya que tengo algunos pendientes…

-¿Pero cómo?- Dijo el padre de Naruto -¿No se quedara?

-como ya le dije tengo algunos pendientes que necesitan de mí, pero en otro momento lo hare con gusto, bueno señores, me despido, con su permiso…- Y el hombre se retiro

El señor Namikase le dijo a Naruto que guiara a la señorita a su habitación y que el llevaría a Sasuke, a la oji verde no le pareció pero no tuvo de otra al ver la mirada de su prometido, el rubio menor la guio a través de varios pasillos y después de unos minutos paro frente a una puerta y le indico que podía entrar.

-Esta es su habitación señorita Haruno como puede ver sus pertenencias ya están aquí así que puede sentirse cómoda…

-Gracias señor Namikase

-Puede llamarme Naruto y la dejo para que descanse… si necesita cualquier cosa solo llame a alguna de las sirvientas ellas le ayudaran en cualquier cosa que usted requiera

-Muchas gracias… Naruto

*************Mientras tanto el padre de Naruto llevaba a Sasuke a su habitación*************

Se paró delante unas puertas bastante grandes y las abrió dejándole pasar al Azabache.

-Espero que le agrade la habitación, escogí una de las mejores que tengo para que se sienta como en su casa

-muchas gracias señor le agradezco su hospitalidad y le aseguro que aunque fuera una cueva me sentiría cómodo por la manera en que me tratan

-Bueno pues le dejare que disponga del lugar y descanse

-gracias…

**************Mientras en los territorios Hyuuga Un hombre retaba a una joven*************

-¡Pero Hinata creí que te había prohibido montar de esa forma! ¿Es que acaso nunca acatas mis órdenes? que pensara el señor Uchiha de ti, porque ya estoy enterado de que el joven te rescato de que no cayeras del caballo cuando perdiste el control de este…

-lo siento padre pero es que es más cómodo así y…

-Y nada si no fuera por que pronto será tu boda te encerraría indefinidamente ¿pero que pensara tú prometido de mí? seguro pensara que te trato muy mal, cuando en realidad tú te buscas esos castigos tan severos

-Padre no es nada malo muchas mujeres….- Se escuchó un golpe, la chica se tocó su mejilla, el lugar se sentía caliente y con los ojos abiertos exageradamente de la sorpresa le dijo a su padre: -Padre yo no…-

-No quiero más explicaciones no te eduque para que seas una cualquiera, si vuelves a montar de esa forma te azotare así sea que piense el señor Namikase que soy un maldito- Y completamente indignado el hombre salió de la habitación de su hija- se acercó a la nana de la azabache y le dijo:- No la dejes salir hasta que yo te diga

Y entonces la mujer cerró la puerta haciendo que la joven, corriera hacia esta y pegara contra de ella y gritara:- ¡Padre no me haga esto! ¡No me encierre prometo no volverlo a hacer!

La chica después de unos minutos de haber estado golpeando la puerta y gritando ya no pudo más y entonces se rindió y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyada su espalda en la puerta, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

No comprendía como es que su padre se había vuelto tan severo y aunque entendía la posición que él debía tomar, no podía comprender porque de un tiempo para acá hasta la golpeaba, ella sentía que todo estaba mal, quería escapar y no regresar nunca más, y de repente unos ojos azules se le vinieron a la mente, quizás si hacia lo que su padre quería tal vez las cosas cambiarían…

-Pero claro que cambiarían porque para empezar yo ya no viviría aquí, viviría con Naruto y entonces… -Ella hablaba consigo misma tratándose de calmar- Además si trato de hacer un esfuerzo tal vez termine enamorándome de Naruto desde luego él es una buena persona y siempre me ha tratado bien y yo…- Pero unos ojos negros aparecieron en su pensamiento sacándola de todo pensamiento. Se sonrojo al instante y sacudió su cabeza a modo de negativa para poder sacar a ese joven de su mente, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su cama, se recostó en ella, al haber estado llorando acabo agotada y sin querer hacerlo se quedó dormida llevándose al sueño a aquel chico que había conocido…

Mientras tanto en la habitación del dueño de los sueños de una joven llamada Hinata…

"No puedo creer que ya sea tan de madrugada y no pueda alejar de mis pensamientos a esa joven que conocí hoy, no sé ni quien es… pero que estúpido soy, yo estoy comprometido y aunque no amo a la señorita Haruno… debería dormir eso es lo que debería hacer… ahhhhhh pero como puedo hacerlo si justo en este momento todo me viene a la mente, ya había hablado con mis padres y ya me estaba convenciendo… de que esto es lo que debo de hacer, pero solo me alejo de ellos un momento y comienzo a sentirme extraño, cada vez que lo pienso menos me quiero casar, yo sé que la señorita con la que me caso no es mala, pero es que simplemente no… no siento nada por ella… bueno pero como puede ser diferente si los padres son los que se encargan de encontrarte una buena esposa…"-El azabache se sacudió con violencia de tanto pensar, sacudió su cabello de manera brusca intentando alejar todo pensamiento para poder conciliar el sueño, llevaba horas tratando de dormir, se levantó de su amplia cama y salió al balcón para poder despejar su mente con un poco de aire fresco, en cuanto se sintió rozado por el viento, se relajó un poco y decididamente dijo: -Esta bien, como si a un hombre no le pasara eso… sentirse atraído por una señorita… es lo más normal, pero eso no me debe meter en problemas, desde luego no quiero dejar al intemperie a mi familia y dejarla ser el centro de las habladurías, siempre he sido un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y no… una mujer no me va a alejar de todo lo que siempre he deseado…- Aunque realmente él sabía lo que quería, no podía dejar que su familia se viera enredada en una aventura de ese tipo, el joven apuesto siempre había sido una persona sumamente decidida, y aunque fría su decisión como lo era el, primero estaba su felicidad y aunque no estaba seguro de que aquella peli rosa fuera su felicidad estaba seguro que los padres de ambos tanto de la Haruno como los suyos sabían lo que hacían, ellos desde luego solo querían la felicidad de ambos.

Al otro día en la mañana, tenía 4 horas de haber conciliado el sueño cuando una joven, más bien su prometida, entro tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama del joven y lo vio completamente dormido, pensó si debía dejarlo dormir otro poco, pero es que ella se encontraba muy entusiasmada por poder pasar más tiempo con su futuro marido y entonces delineando las facciones del hombre y enamorándose aún más de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, pudo notar que se sentía dichosa por poder casarse con un hombre como el, sin pensarlo toco los labios del Uchiha y entonces su mirada se volvió intensa, ella iba a cometer un horrible pecado, pero sentía que debía hacerlo y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosar los del azabache, el hombre despertó y la detuvo justo a tiempo de que pasara algo peor.

-¿Pero qué es lo que hace aquí?-Hablo el hombre totalmente despierto por la sorpresa.

-Señor Uchiha… yo…- La muchacha se sintió avergonzada de sí misma y trato de explicarse. –Lo siento solo quería despertarlo… usted…

-Yo creo que usted sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero, usted no debería de estar en este lugar… Señorita Haruno, yo la respeto en todo sentido y si usted también se respeta no debería de haber entrado a mi habitación…-La joven Haruno se quedó pasmada al ver la mirada severa de su prometido- ¡salga inmediatamente!

-Pero Sasuke… tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y se supone que nos vamos a casar ¿cuál es el problema?-Hablaba suplicante la peli rosa tratando de calmar al Uchiha

-Usted no es así, pero de un tiempo para acá usted se comporta de una manera que no comprendo, parece que en vez de estar conmigo quiere fastidiarme…- Le dijo el hombre con rabia contenida

-¿Qué?...- De pronto las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos- no… yo jamás haría eso…

-Entonces porque se comporta de esa manera conmigo, no me deja ni respirar, desde que se volvió publico nuestro compromiso usted pareciera que quiere estar siempre a mi lado… no lo entiende hace más difícil nuestra unión…

-No entiendo porque me trata de esa manera señor Uchiha, yo solo quiero cuidarlo, quiero ser una buena esposa para usted…

-¿Y quién le dijo que eso es lo que yo quiero?... yo solo me voy a casar con usted porque así es como dispusieron nuestros padres…- La señorita Haruno al verse acorralada por esas declaraciones y al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salpicar su vestido del cual lo había arreglado especialmente para verlo, no supo más que hacer y solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba completamente furioso y sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero es que ya había sobrepasado sus límites y últimamente para él, ella era insoportable, siempre era frio y distante no solo con ella si no con todos, pero al verse acosado de esa manera, no pudo contenerse y hasta comenzó a sentir culpa, pero él era una persona con mucho orgullo y el jamás iría de tras de alguien para pedir perdón y mucho menos una mujer, o siempre fue así como el actuaba, al igual que su respetado padre, del cual había aprendido muchas cosas.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y soltó un suspiro de resignación. -¿Cómo es que se volvió tan fastidiosa?... creo que esta vez me precipite con ella…-Pero entonces las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza "hijo ahora tienes una verdadera responsabilidad y es cuidar de tu prometida". Se recostó e intento volver a dormir desde luego se sentía muy agotado y para colmo había tenido una pelea con Sakura, que aunque sus intenciones decían otra cosa tal vez era verdad lo que le decía y solo quería cuidarlo, cerro sus ojos e intento volver a dormir pero simplemente las palabras de su padre venían y le arruinaban su sueño, así que decidió, que lo mejor era irla a buscar, quizás no para disculparse pero si para ver que se encontrara bien (Pero otra persona se le adelanto y él no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar a la mocosa con la que se casaría )

************Perspectiva de Sakura…*************

La chica sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos ella pensó que era muy efusiva pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría a ser fastidiosa y menos todo lo que le había dicho su prometido, ella seguía corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la casa y las lágrimas no podían ser retenidas, ellas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no la dejaban ver ni siquiera por donde iba, de pronto se vio golpeada con tal violencia que solo sintió como caía al piso, ella se vio por un instante ida ya que no sabía ni que había pasado, entonces el rubio con el que había chocado reacciono y al verla llorando, lo primero que pensó es que la había lastimado.

-oooh Señorita Haruno… discúlpeme no la vi- La tomo del antebrazo y la ayudo a pararse- ¿Se encuentra bien?...-Pero al verla a los ojos pudo observar que en realidad ella no estaba bien y entonces eso lo descoloco e hizo que se preocupara por ella, sobretodo porque él creía que lloraba por su culpa. –Yo en verdad lo lamento suelo ser un poco torpe… no la vi, si se siente mal puedo llevarla con el doctor para que la revise o si no…

-No se preocupe estoy bien- Dijo la joven de ojos esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-Pero entonces si se encuentra bien ¿porque llora?

-No es nada…

-Pues si no fuera nada no se vería en tan mal estado

La joven al ser un poco vanidosa se sobresaltó. –Realmente me veo tan mal… yo…-Y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa y el cabello

El rubio sonrió para sí mismo y enseguida reconsidero sus palabras – No me refería a eso señorita Haruno, es que no necesito ser muy observador para saber que estuvo llorando ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Bueno no estoy segura de que usted sea el indicado para saberlo

-Tiene razón, yo no soy una persona a la cual usted tenga confianza, pero si en algo la puedo ayudar, usted no tendría por qué dudar en pedirme apoyo

-Es verdad…- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, estuvieron un buen rato hablando y fue que el rubio sintió lastima por la pobre chica que por todo lo que le contaba, estaba muy enamorada de su mejor amigo, de pronto, recordó algunas de las cartas que el azabache le había mandado, donde le contaba que la señorita Haruno era la mujer más fastidiosa del mundo, mientras la miraba y esos pensamientos le venían a la mente, pensaba que tal vez no todo lo que le contaba su amigo era del todo cierto o quizás Sasuke no quería valorar lo que tenía por quererse rebelar contra sus padres, aun no sabía que podría estar pasando con la relación de ambos jóvenes comprometidos, ambos se conocían desde pequeños y desde que recuerda a su mejor amigo siempre lo pudo percibir como alguien frio pero jamás podría imaginarse que el fuera poco caballeroso con las damas y por lo contado por la joven estaba seguro que últimamente el azabache estaba más que irritable.

-Y no cree usted que quizás Sasuke se encuentra muy irritable porque está preocupado por algo, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho al igual que usted y se perfectamente que el suele ser una persona muy huraña… tal vez necesita un poco de tiempo a solas ¿no cree?

-Si quizás tenga razón…

Después de tranquilizarla al hablar con ella, cada quien decidió irse por su camino y entonces fue cuando Sasuke los pudo ver alejarse, el Uchiha, quien llevaba un buen rato buscando a su prometida, se sorprendió un poco al verlos con una mirada de cómplices pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia desde luego era obvio que ellos pudieran encontrarse debido a que estaban en la casa de Naruto y además porque las relaciones que tenía su prometida a él no lo importaba en lo absoluto, se acercó a la señorita y entonces sin que él pudiera decirle alguna palabra la chica lo miro cabizbaja y se marchó, él enseguida reacciono, se descoloco al pensar que ella jamás le trataría de esa forma pero sin darle más importancia se fue del lugar, como ya había corroborado que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde venía hasta que una mano lo detuvo, miro fría y despectivamente a quien se había atrevido a tocarlo hasta que noto que era un chico de ojos azules, en seguida recapacito su acción y le pregunto, si sucedía algo pero el hombre rubio le contesto que no pasaba nada que solo había hablado un poco con su prometida e inclusive le iba a dar otra explicación pero él le contesto "No tienes por qué justificarte conmigo, desde luego a mí no me incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer esa niña malcriada…" En seguida Naruto se le quedo viendo a su amigo como si fuera un desconocido, de repente una imagen de una chica de ojos esmeralda llorando se le vino a la mente y por un segundo miro a su compañero con rencor y dijo sin pensarlo –Que no sientes alguna especie de remordimiento, mira como la tratas…- Naruto se sorprendió por sus palabras y se tapó la boca inconscientemente, Sasuke lo miro y con una voz profunda le dijo –Tienes algún inconveniente con mi relación con la señorita Sakura o a lo mejor es mi imaginación, solo te recuerdo que yo ya te había advertido de nosotros, te dije que yo no siento nada por ella… pero si tanto te preocupa como la trato ve y consuélala como lo acabas de hacer hace un momento…- el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y enseguida se rectificó- Bueno yo… tienes razón yo soy tu amigo y tengo que estar de tu lado…- Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo y le lanzo una mirada que Naruto no supo explicar –Naruto sabes que no soy de las personas que necesitan de otras. –Lo se Sasuke pero he hablado con tu prometida y en verdad estaba mal, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes pero si te pido que no seas tan cruel con ella, después de hablar con la señorita Haruno sé que no es una mala persona…- Yo sabré como tratarla. -…-Al principio Naruto no pudo contestarle nada e inclusive no quiso meterse más en los problemas de su hermano y mejor se fue. –Bueno tienes razón no soy quien para juzgarte, solo piénsalo un poco… bueno mejor me voy tengo que ayudarle a mi padre con unas cosas y creo que ya me tarde demasiado-. Sasuke solo lo vio alejarse del lugar y su aura oscura desapareció un poco. - y ahora porque me habla de esa forma este dobe-. Sasuke se quedó reflexionando un poco mientras trataba de encontrar una señal que le dijera porque su amigo se había preocupado tanto por su prometida y lo único que lo dejo satisfecho fue que Naruto era realmente todo un caballero de noble corazón y que era una persona muy cálida como para no sentir pena por una chica que no era correspondida.

Mientras en el hogar de los Hyuuga…

Una institutriz observaba a su patrón y trataba de convencerlo de dejar salir a la pequeña hija de este, le hablaba suplicante y trataba de decirle que su hija necesitaba de las clases y estar distraída, que aunque la encerrara no lograría que ella respondiera de buena manera.

-Señor Hyuuga entiendo que usted este molesto con la señorita Hinata pero ella está pasando por una etapa difícil, le recuerdo que ahora ella está sin una figura materna que le haga reflexionar por sus malos actos y aunque usted tiene mano firme, ella no necesita más golpes ya es suficiente que a la hora de su boda no pueda estar con su madre quien la aconsejaría para que decore y se vista adecuadamente…

-Pues yo no pienso igual que usted señorita Yuuhi yo creo que esta muchacha necesita mucha disciplina, solo se mete en problemas y se la pasa desobedeciéndome hasta parece que solo lo hace para retarme y todo empeoro desde que le dije de su compromiso con el señor Namikase…

-Pues yo creo que ella es una buena niña solo le hace falta un poco de comprensión, créame ella perdió a su madre y necesita salir a conocer el mundo, a socializar, tener amistades y… pues… espero que no me considere atrevida, pero yo creo que usted no la ha dejado tener una vida con todo eso que le menciono siempre la ha tenido encerrada en su casa y…

-Basta no quiero seguir escuchándola, ella tiene amigos y no le hace falta nada, le he dado todo lo que ha estado en mis manos y si usted siente que ella necesita una madre, pues se equivoca ya que ella siempre ha tenido a su nana y de igual forma tiene a Naruto quien ha sido su amigo incondicional y con el que ahora se va a casar, tiene todo lo que una mujer podría desear, no entiendo porque ahora usted me contradice y ya estoy decidido usted puede tener unas lindas vacaciones en lo que decido que hacer con la mala conducta de mi hija, así que no se preocupe más por una persona que no es ni de su familia y mejor disfrute de un tiempo libre solo para usted porque en cuanto ella termine su castigo usted no tendrá tiempo ni de peinarse, en cuanto la requiera yo se lo hare saber, ahora le pido de la manera más atenta que mis palabras me permiten que se retire ya no seguiré con esta platica sin sentido.

-Como usted diga señor Hyuuga…

La mujer salió del despacho de su patrón y se alejó por el pasillo sintiendo una terrible jaqueca por la discusión que había tenido con su señor, se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre estaba decidido a que su hija tuviera una vida completamente correcta y que para la mala suerte de Hinata una vida llena de aburrimiento, sin nada de aventura, siempre a costa de su padre y después de su esposo, pero al menos estaba segura de que ella tendría una existencia siempre honesta, desahogada (económicamente) y que nunca tendría carencias de ninguna índole ya que al parecer el hombre con la que la iban a casar era su mejor amigo quien la amaba sobretodo y también pudo darse cuenta porque la chica tenía tanta curiosidad por el mundo y a la vez porque era toda una dama con algunas fallas que si ella como su institutriz la ayudaba podría pulir y ser la mejor esposa de cualquier caballero. Después de pensarlo muy bien concluyó que era una buena idea salir y dar un paseo, ya que al parecer nadie la requeriría en un buen tiempo, salió de la casa y quiso caminar por la enorme vivienda, logro ver el enorme ventanal que estaba abierto y por donde se veía asomada una joven, su aprendiz, se podría contemplar que aquella chica tenía un aura de tristeza así que pensó que lo mejor era no incomodarla y desde luego no alterarla con su presencia, naturalmente ella ya tenía bastantes problemas. Para que la joven no la viera ella se escondió entre los árboles y se fue sigilosamente del lugar para no ser vista y alejándose para ver si era posible que la llevaran al pueblo donde se podría distraer.

Hinata se encontraba en el balcón, ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación y ya no sabía que más hacer, había hecho lo que su habitación le permitía, sentía que ya no podía estar más tiempo encerrada así que lo único que la podía distraer era mirar el jardín de su casa, ver los arbustos, la fuente central, las plantas con pequeñas flores y hasta los enormes espacios donde solo había pasto, se maravillaba con tanta belleza, al menos eso la mantenía cuerda después de tantas peleas que había tenido con su padre últimamente y es que no lo podía hacer entender que ella solo quería poder decidir qué hacer con su vida. Frustrada escucho el viento al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta, escuchaba como tronaba el cielo a pesar de que era temprano no le agradaban los truenos, ya que cuando llovía o había tormentas eléctricas de noche le parecía que no tenía el valor de enfrentarlas ella sola, entonces fue cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

Recordó cuando era aún muy pequeña apenas tenía como unos 2 años fue justo antes de que su madre enfermara, el recuerdo se tornaba algo borroso ya que ella aún era muy chica para recordar todo con claridad, ella se encontraba en su habitación, su madre trataba de contarle una historia para que la pequeña azabache se durmiera pero la niña tenía miedo porque estaban a la mitad de una tormenta, los truenos estaban en todo su esplendor, la pequeña niña se abrazaba a su madre mientras esta le decía: "_No te preocupes cariño, mamá está contigo y mientras yo este contigo nada te pasara"_ la mujer consolaba a su pequeña que derramaba lagrimas sin cesar, Hinata regreso a la realidad y entonces se pudo dar cuenta de que la tormenta había llegado, se podía ver como el agua reciamente mojaba todo a su paso, así que para no mojarse se adentró a su cálida recamara a la vez que cerraba las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el balcón, de pronto sintió un poco húmeda su bata y fue cuando se percató de que había derramado algunas lágrimas mientras recordaba a su madre, no hacía mucho que su nana le había traído su desayuno pero la chica se sentía más sola que nunca.

-Te extraño mucho… mamá, creo que si estuvieras aquí, padre no se comportaría como lo hace

La chica se sentía desolada y al parecer el cielo mostraba a la perfección sus sentimientos con esa tormenta que aunque no parecía estar fuerte estaba muy tupida de repente cuando pensaba que nada le alegraría el día fue cuando logro escuchar unos caballos que corrían en dirección a su casa, en seguida corrió al balcón pero la tormenta se encontraba tan fuerte que no lograba ver más que un par de sombras. Se acercó a la puerta logrando escuchar unas voces, al instante reconoció la voz de su padre y la de Naruto, pero hubo una tercera voz que le resulto familiar pero que no sabía de quien era, además de que esa persona no le ayudaba a reconocerla ya que no hablaba mucho y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, en seguida se alejó un poco del lugar y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, inclusive se asustó cuando la puerta se abrió y entro su padre, ambos se miraron, su padre cerró la puerta tras él y le dijo: -Hinata, Naruto quiere verte…

-¿Vino a visitarme?

-No en realidad… mira por esta vez dejare que salgas y olvidare lo que paso pero no habrá otra vez, puedes bajar… y Hinata…

-¿Si?

-Reflexiona lo que hiciste ¿entendiste?

La joven asintió, su padre enseguida salió para dejarla que se arreglara al mismo tiempo que dejo pasar a la nana para que le ayudara, Hinata, para no tardarse mucho se cambió con un vestido muy sencillo e inclusive solo cepillo su cabello y lo recogió en un chongo muy simple y bajo al salón donde se encontraría con su prometido al entrar al lugar, dos caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia, ella iba a abrazar a su prometido efusivamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro caballero era nada menos que el hombre que la había salvado y que al igual que ella él estaba sorprendido.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Naruto le dijo a Sasuke: -Sasuke… hermano te quiero presentar a mí prometida, ella es la señorita Hinata… la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

Hinata apenada e incómoda hizo una reverencia y trato de no mirarlo a los ojos, el azabache en cambio la miro intensamente de una manera arrogante y como manera de cortesía también agacho un poco su cuerpo y dijo: -Es un placer señorita Hyuuga. Hinata salto al escuchar de nuevo la voz ronca y varonil del joven, pero más que todo se extrañó que el joven no mencionara que ya antes se habían visto, así que pensó que tal vez el chico no la recordaba, solo que al tener contacto con sus ojos negros y al apreciar que la miraba de una manera que jamás había sentido, esa mirada, trataba de darle a entender que en realidad no quería mencionarle a Naruto de que se habían encontrado antes…

-Naruto se acercó a la mujer, tomo su mano y le deposito un beso en ella y con todo orgullo le dijo a Hinata: -Señorita Hyuuga él es mi hermano y mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha…

**-¿Y bien?... espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sobre todo les guste la parte de los pensamientos de Sasuke, a mí no me pareció que el con su actitud diría o pensaría algo así pero es que en verdad me cuesta pensar como lo hace él pero bueno hice todo lo que pude y es que aparte si ponía otra cosa no iba a quedar con la historia, en fin espero que les guste…**

**También quería comentarles que trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude y con un poco más de descripción para los que me pidieron que lo hiciera, quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron un review y también pedirles una disculpa pero es que con la escuela y con todos los problemas que he tenido no he podido continuar mis historias pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta, aunque tampoco puedo decirles que las actualizare pronto porque ya entro de nuevo a mi escuela y pues no sé si tenga tiempo, pero eso si les digo continuare con ellas hasta que las termine… Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño, xoxo…**

**Los quiere Hinasweet**


End file.
